Lyricals of Love & Lust Series
by practical magic 08
Summary: A series of Jason & Carly shorts revolving around Song Lyrics. This will be an ongoing series.
1. What I Really Meant To Say

**What I Really Meant To Say –**

He fought his way thru the flames, dodging falling beams, praying that he would make it out alive. He had to, there was so much more he needed and wanted to say to her and he intended to continue the kiss they had started earlier. As he saw the light of day up ahead of him he stumbled out the door to the alleyway, coughing as the fresh air hit his lungs. Frantically he began looking for her, she had to be here; she had to have made it out. He saw Courtney, Sonny, Luke, where was she? He called out to her __

_**"Carly!"**_

**It took me by surprise**

**When I saw you standin' there**

**Close enough to touch**

**Breathin' the same air**

**You asked me how I'd been**

**I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine**

**Oh, but baby I was lyin'**

She raised her head and saw him stumbling out of the building, without hesitation she ran to him, launching herself into his arms. Between sobs she kept repeating over and over _**"Thank god Jase, Thank god!" **_

He made it, he was alive and he had her back in his arms. He closed his eyes tightly shutting out the stares from Courtney and Sonny and pulled her closer into him, she was all that mattered and he just couldn't get her close enough.

Courtney and Sonny looked on devastated as reality hit them. It was obvious that both their lives and marriages with Jason and Carly were over with. Sonny went over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at Sonny with a questioning look. _**"It's always been the two of them," **__he said._

Carly pulled away and grabbed his face _**"Are you okay Jase? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?"**_ She was firing questions off at him in true Carly style, all the while checking him over making sure he was all in one piece.

Jason couldn't help but smile _**"Carly, Carly,"**_ he grabbed her hands, trying to calm her. _**"I'm fine. What about you?" **_

C: The minute you walked out that door I was fine.

He took her face in his hands and leaned his forehead into hers _**"We didn't get to finish what we started inside."**_ Carly searched his eyes, questioning him.

He leaned down and tenderly captured her lips in a kiss; a kiss that started out tentatively then intensified as all the emotions of the day came pouring out between them. They had almost lost each other, lost the other part of themselves, yet here they were together and they had been given another chance to get things right this time around.

**What I really meant to say**

**Is I'm dyin' here inside**

**And I miss you more each day**

**There's not a night I haven't cried**

**And baby, here's the truth**

**I'm still in love with you**

**(And, that's what I really meant to say)**

Luke looked-on as the two were lip locked in front of everyone_**. "That's my niece, gotta love her audacity."**_ As he shook his head, he couldn't help but notice the look on Sonny's face and well he couldn't pass up this perfect opportunity to get one of his quick little jabs in, so he sauntered over to Sonny and patted him on the back.

L: Well, well Sonny boy looks like the dynamic duo are back together. Guess this means you can be expecting divorce papers pretty soon.

Sonny swatted away Luke's hand and gave him a menacing look as he escorted his sister away.

L: Geezch………was it something I said?

As Jason and Carly broke apart they both whispered, _**"wow"**_ then laughed. Jason touched her face _**"I wasn't sure if I would ever get to see your smile again." **_

C: Jase,

J: Carly, let me talk okay?

She just nodded, as her eyes already began to fill with tears.

J: Inside you asked me if there was ever more between us than just being friends, and I told you yes. But what I didn't get to say, he paused trying to make the words come out right. What I really meant to say was that I am still in love with you; always have been Carly. We have a chance to get things right this time.

**I'm still holdin' on**

**And here's the honest truth**

**I'm still in love with you**

**And, that's what I really meant to say**

**That's what I really meant to say**

**That's what I really meant to say**

It was a rare moment, Carly was actually speechless. Jason wiped away the tears that were now rolling down her face. _**"Carly?"**_

C: What are you saying Jason?

J: I am saying, I love you and want to be with you.

It took her all of about 3 seconds to let his words hit her then she threw her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could. _**"I love you to Jase! I love you too!"**_

**And, that's what I really meant to say………………….**

***Reviews are always SO appreicated* Pretty Please :)**


	2. You Look Good In My Shirt

This is a new series that I will update regularly.......they are little Jason & Carly shorts revolving around song lyrics. If anyone has a favorite song that they would like me to write our favorite couple into and around please let me know. Reviews are always so appreciated!

**You Look Good In My Shirt**

**Keith Urban**

He stood in front of the large window in his penthouse looking out over Port Charles and it somehow finally felt like home. He had been away for well over a year traveling and trying to forget, but he found that no matter how far he travel or how hard he tried he could never forget her. So against his better judgment he returned home, he returned to her, the one woman who always held his heart in her hands.

She descended the stairs, stopping to quietly watch him. She couldn't help but smile as her eyes roamed over his bare muscular back and at the scratch marks she had left from earlier that night. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes, whispering, _"guess who"_ into his ear. She could immediately feel his mouth curl into a smile.

_**When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes**_

**_And whispered in my ear, guess who_**

_**I rattled off names like I really didn't know**_

**But all along I knew it was you**

He reached up and took her hands moving them down wrapping her arms around his waist. She couldn't help but smile at his action, the time away had changed him, he was much more intimate.

C: Penny for your thoughts.

_**And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed**_

_**And wondered why we didn't last**_

_**It had been a long time, but later last night**_

_**Baby, we caught up real fast**_

J: I'm just very content. This feels good, being back home.

He turned around to face her, and was struck at just how good she looked standing in front of him wearing nothing but his shirt. _**"It feels good being with you" **_he whispered as he ran his fingers thru her hair, _**"It feels so right." **_

_**And maybe it's a little too early**_

_**To know if this is gonna work**_

_**All I know is you're sure looking**_

_**Good in my shirt**_

_**That's right**_

_**You look good in my shirt**_

She didn't think she could be any happier but his words made her heart soar. _**"I've missed you so much Jase." **_He leaned down and kissed her, quickly wanting more he lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

_**Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight**_

_**Every way that we went wrong**_

**Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing**

_**Every morning from now on**_

Never breaking their kiss, he carried her over to the couch and laid her down, his body following, covering hers perfectly. As he gasped for a breath, he pulled back and looked down at her. She was so beautiful, with her kiss-swollen lips the perfect shade of pink and her cheeks all flushed, and the way his barely buttoned shirt fell over her heaving chest; he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

C: Jase?

J: God you look incredible…………….I love seeing you in my shirt.

Jason had already begun unbuttoning the buttons as his lips and tongue found her favorite spot behind her ear. Carly just laughed, _**"Oh really………well I can keep it on if you want."**_

"_**Baby as much as I love seeing you in my shirt, I love seeing you out of it even more"**_**,** he whispered huskily as he continued his wonderful assault of her neck and chest. Carly's eyes rolled back and a loud moan escaped her lips. She didn't know what the future would hold but she knew that right now in this moment she was in absolute heaven and she was going to let herself just enjoy it.

_**Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing**_

_**Every morning from now on**_

_**All I know is you're sure looking**_

_**Good in my shirt**_

*Reviews feed the soul!


	3. Raining On Sunday

**Raining on Sunday**

**Keith Urban**

**_It ticks just like a Timex_**

_**It never lets up on you**_

_**Who said life was easy**_

**_The job is never through_**

_**It'll run us 'til we're ragged**_

_**It'll harden our hearts**_

_**And love could use a day of rest**_

_**Before we both start falling apart**_

He was finally home after days of quick hellos and goodbyes; days of constant interruptions from his ringing cell phone calling him away for business he was home, finally home. He shook out of his wet jacket, throwing it over the chair and headed up to his bedroom, praying that he would find her home and in bed. As he entered the room, lightening lit up the room illuminating her silhouette in the bed. A smile spread across his lips as he shed his clothes and joined her in bed.

_**Pray that it's raining on Sunday**_

_**Stormin' like crazy**_

_**We'll hide under the covers all afternoon**_

_**Baby whatever comes Monday**_

_**Can take care of itself**_

_**'Cause we got better things that we could do**_

_**When it's raining on Sunday**_

He snuggled up behind her his body fitting perfectly into hers. He buried his face into her neck, inhaling deeply letting all the stress, and exhaustion of the last few days melt away. She was always his salvation, his true north and she was his, all his.

As a loud crash of thunder hit she began to stir feeling his warm body against hers. A low purr escaped her lips as she turned around to face him still wrapped tightly in his arms. She smiled as she ran her finger along his cheek. _**"Is it over?"**_ she asked. _**"Yeah Sorrel is dead, our family is safe,"**_he replied.

Searching his eyes _**"We can bring the kids home?"**_ she asked. _**"I thought we could fly down to the island and get them, maybe spend a few days on the island and relax"**_ he said smiling. _**"That sounds perfect!"**_she replied.

He tenderly tucked a stray hair behind her ear and began tracing her lips with his finger _**"But first I just want to spend the next few days in bed with my wife."**_ Nothing would make her happier, _**"I love you Jase." " I love you to Carly."**_He leaned down and captured her lips tenderly. He kissed her slowly and deeply letting her warmth and love fill him up. The rain pounded against the windows and the thunder rolled but nothing matter but the fact that Jason and Carly were together and together they could always shut the rest of the world out.

_**Pray that it's raining on Sunday**_

_**Stormin' like crazy**_

_**We'll hide under the covers all afternoon**_

**Baby whatever comes Monday**

_**Can take care of itself**_

_**'Cause we got better things that we could do**_

_**When it's raining on Sunday**_

**_When it's raining on Sunday_**

_**When it's raining on Sunday**_

_**Let it rain**_

*Reviews feed the soul!


	4. That's What She Gets For Loving Me

**That's What She Gets For Loving Me**

~Brooks & Dunn~

_**She said what she wants is a man to be faithful**_

_**A true heart somebody willin' and able**_

_**To stay by her side through thick and thin**_

**A tender touch every now and then**

_**She's not hung up on fairy tales**_

_**Or some dream at the bottom of a wishin' well**_

_**Fancy cars or diamond rings**_

_**What she wants most are the little things**_

It was late and he again he found himself awake and staring at his beautiful wife laying next to him. Some nights more than others it would hit him how blessed his life was and how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family. Tonight the moon was full and the light from it spilled into their bedroom and lit up the room, it seemed to just highlight Carly's body perfectly as she slept. He reached out gently and brushed a stray piece of her blonde hair away from her face. He loved how carefree she was, and how she always knew exactly what he needed. A smiled formed upon his lips as wonderful memories popped into his head.

_Flashback: _

_Carly flew into his office her usual world-wind self._

_C: Okay Mr. Morgan let's go I am taking you out to lunch._

_J: I can't today, things are way to crazy here._

_Carly proceeded to waltz over to his desk, taking the papers out of his hands and took his face in her hands and planted an incredible kiss on him. Every other thought left his mind, and all he could concentrate on was not throwing his wife onto his desk and making love to her right there. _

_Leaving him breathless, she slowly pulled away and whispered, __**"Work can wait."**__ She had him hook line and sinker as usual. All he could do was smile._

_J: Your right. _

_C: As usual, she laughed. Now come home with me for some lunch._

_J: Lunch?_

_C: Yeah, and I am the main course._

_**At times I lay awake at night**_

_**Stare at her laying by my side**_

_**Knowin' there in her heart as she sleeps**_

_**She can forever count on me**_

_**That's what she gets**_

_**That's what she gets**_

_**That's what she gets for loving me**_

He ran his fingertip lightly over the length of her strong perfectly toned arms as he continued to remember. Even when he was at his worst, her strength and love always saved him.

_Flashback:_

_J: I want you to take the kids out the country. You can't be here right now._

_C: I am not going anywhere._

_J: Carly its not safe here. Faith has started a war and she will use you and the kids against me._

_C: Jason Morgan I won't leave you here alone, you're my husband and we took vows to stand by each other._

_J: Carly this isn't up for discussion. _

_C: And I say it is! You want the kids to go, fine. I will call Bobbie and she can take them away for a vacation, but there is now way I am leaving your side. You know damn well I can protect myself; you made sure of that with all the training I have been thru. _

_She moved in closer to him, running her fingertips over his forehead and down the side of his face, trying to ease his stress. __**"I love you Jase, I can help if you let me."**__ He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him, glad for her strength and stubbornness. __**"We will get thru this together Jase." **_

_**Whatever turns her on**_

_**I'm here to do it**_

_**Till the day they write my name in stone**_

_**I'll live to prove it**_

_**That's what she gets**_

_**That's what she gets**_

**That's what she gets for loving me**

His fingers continued their journey over her hip ending up resting on her stomach. It hadn't been all that long ago that Carly had given him the most beautiful little girl, and still to this day it always amazed him that she carried her for nine months safely tucked away in her stomach. He actually missed all her cravings and pregnancy demands; he had enjoyed making her happy in anyway he could.

_Flashback:_

_They were sitting on the couch Carly with her feet up on Jason lap talking about baby names, while Jason rubbed her feet. _

_C: I like Gillian Grace Morgan. What do you think?_

_J: That's pretty._

_C: So you like then?_

_J: Gillian Grace Morgan……… yeah I like it. _

_C: Jaaaase…….._

_He knew something was coming after the way she accentuated his name. He just waited for her request. _

_C: Do we have any ice cream left?_

_J: What flavor?_

_C: Mint chocolate chip?_

_Jason smiled, relieved that he had picked that up on his last midnight run to the store the night before. __**"Yes we have mint chocolate chip. How many scoops?"**_

_C: Better make it three._

_J: Coming right up._

Carly began to stir, fluttering her eyes open. She felt Jason's hand on her stomach and looked over at him with a big smile on his face.

C: Jase what's going on?

J: Nothing, just remembering some things.

C: Oh yeah… what things?

She stretched moving closer to him snuggling up in his arms.

J: Just you and me stuff.

Carly just chuckled. It wasn't the first time she had woken up to find her husband staring at her, lost in thought.

J: Carly

She lifted herself up to face him _**"yeah?"**_

J: I love you and I love our life together.

A huge smile lit up her face _**"I love you to Jase."**_ He leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet and loving kiss that quickly ignited into a night of making love.

**She said what she wants is a man to be faithful**

**A true heart somebody willin' and able**

**To stay by her side through thick and thin A tender touch every now and then**

**That's what she gets**

**That's what she gets**

**~That's what she gets for loving me~**

*Reviews are so greatly appreciated.


	5. Let's Be Us Again

**~Let's Be Us Again~**

**_Lonestar_**

**_Tell me what I have to do tonight_**

**_Cause I'd do anything to make it right_**

**_Let's be us again_**

**_Sorry for the way I lost my head_**

**_I don't know why I said the things I said_**

Standing out in the pouring rain trying to get his wife to let him into their home, he realized how stupid he had been. It was a moment of anger and the words had escaped his mouth and now he wished he had never spoken them. The minute he said them he saw the hurt in her eyes, and then the blonde force of nature known as his wife struck and he had walked out, thinking it would be best for them both to calm down. Now as he tried to get Carly to let him back into their home he realized that perhaps leaving wasn't the best choice.

J: Carly please open the door.

C: What do you want?

J: I want to talk about earlier.

C: Oh you want to talk now? Well too bad I don't want to talk.

J: Carly its pouring out here.

C: Yeah and?

J: And……and I am soaked.

C: You're the one who left Jason.

J: Well I am here now and I'm not leaving Carly, if I have to stand out here all night I will.

C: Do what you have to do Jason.

He sighed heavily, knowing this was going to be one long night. He had always admired his wife's strength and stubbornness, but now those qualities he loved were working against him.

**_Here I stand,_**

**_With everything to lose and all I know is I don't wanna ever see the end_**

**_Baby please I'm reaching out for you_**

**_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_**

She had spent the last hour trying to keep her mind off the fact that her husband was still standing out in the rain.

She finally put her magazine down and made her way back over to the door. Carly looked out at Jason, he was totally drenched. He looked up and they locked eyes, it was obvious he loved her, she knew that, but God that man could infuriate her like no other. He was wrong, he never should have said the things he did and then before she could continue their fight he walked out, he had walked out on her.

J: Carly, please……

**_Look at me, I'm way past pride_**

**_Isn't there some way that we can try to be us again_**

**_Even if it takes awhile ill wait right here until I see that smile_**

**_That says were us again_**

**_And here I stand with everything to lose and all I know is I don't ever wanna see the end_**

**_Baby please I m reaching out for you wont u open up your heart and let me come back in_**

**_Lets be us again_**

Looking into his eyes, her hands seemed to have a will of their own and they automatically began unlocking the door. She opened the door and stood in front of him. Seeing the pain in her eyes, the pain he caused tore his heart apart. He reached out to her, but she pulled away.

J: Carly, I am so sorry.

C: Oh well the mighty Jason Morgan is sorry, well then I guess that makes everything all okay, she spat out sarcastically.

J: I never should have said the things I did and I wish I had never said them.

C: You hurt me today Jase, you really hurt me. You're my husband; you are the one person in this whole world that I trusted the most; you are the one person that I thought would never hurt me. You know I am not perfect Jase, and you know I do crazy things sometimes, but I love you with everything in me.

He hung his head down and closed his eyes, the pain of her words were like razors to his skin.

**_And here I stand with everything to lose and all I know is I don't ever wanna see the end_**

**_Baby please I m reaching out for you wont u open up your heart and let me come back in_**

**_Lets be us again_**

J: You are my life Carly, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I do and say stupid things sometimes, but this time I was wrong and I am so sorry.

Tears were forming in his eyes as he whispered emotionally, _**"Please forgive me………I can't live without you Carly."**_

**_Baby, baby what would I do, I can't imagine life without you_**

**_Here I stand with everything to loose and all I know is I don't wanna ever see the end_**

**_Baby please I'm reaching out for you wont you open up your heart and let me come back in_**

They stood in front of each other not saying a word, Jason begging her with his eyes to let him back into her heart. Slowly he inched closer and closer to her finally reaching her he lowered his head resting his forehead against her chest his hands starting to pull her tiny waist into him, all the while whispering _**"Please Carly, I love you……….I love you."**_

Her walls crumbled from his touch and words, her heart and body just ached for him. She finally let out a breath she had been holding in it seemed since their fight. She wrapped her arms around him and he took her in his arms and held her as tightly as he could, vowing to never let anything come between them again.

**~Lets be us again~**

's


	6. Gone

_This is a favorite of mine.....I hope you like it. Reviews feed the soul!! :)_

**Gone**

(inspired by the NSYNC song)

The darkness surrounded him, he had finally had hit the point of numbness. It had taken him all day and most of the night to get to this point but he welcomed it. Slumped down on the floor surrounded by empty bottles of liquor he just sat staring out large glass patio door over looking the city.

_**I've been sittin here**_

_**Can't get you off mind**_

_**I try my best to be a man and be strong**_

_**I drive myself insane**_

_**Wishing I could touch your face**_

_**But the truth remains**_

_**Your gone (gone) **_

_**Gone (baby your) **_

_**Gone (your gone) **_

_**(Baby girl you're) Gone**_

_**Gone**_

Inevitably like always she invaded his thoughts. Her long golden hair, her smile and the way she loved him. The ache quickly came back to him. His heart and his body just ached for her. He loved her so much but she was gone.

*****************

Sonny gulped down his drink before going to check on Jason. It had been weeks since Jason had pushed Carly away. A move Sonny told him would keep her safe. Now he wasn't so sure of his advice. The pain he was watching his best friend go through was awful. Jason had been drinking heavily and only left the penthouse to do some enforcing, something that was usually left to Johnny or Francis. But it was the only thing that seemed to help Jason deal with his anger and hurt so Sonny let him do it. Truth be told Jason was very good at it, almost too good at it.

Sonny walked across the hallway to Jason's.

S: Hey Johnny. He come out at all today?

J: No sir. But it has finally quieted down in there. He has been smashing things all day. I peaked in and he is just sitting on the floor looking at the window right now.

S: Okay, I don't want to set him off again. Just come get me if he starts trashing the place again.

J: Will do. Sir?

S: What is it Johnny?

J: Isn't there a way we can get Carly to come home? She can help him. One look at her being back and he would snap right out of this.

S: I know. I am beginning to realize that Jason pushing her away wasn't the smartest plan. He needs her, but you know how hard she is to guard and keep safe. I just don't know how to protect her and keep her alive for him.

J: I think that if someone told Carly straight out what was going on, she would be careful and listen. I mean it's worth a try isn't it? Jason can't go on like this much longer. He is going to drink himself to an early death.

S: I know. I will try to locate Carly and talk to her. I don't know how well she is going to listen but I will try. Johnny if I do get her to come home I need you to be her private guard. Jason and I need someone who knows her tricks as well as cares for her to keep her safe.

J: I can do that. I know how much Carly means to Jason. I won't let anything happen to her.

S: Alright then Johnny. I will see what I can do. Just continue to keep an eye on him.

J: You got it.

**************************************

_**There's a thousand words that I could say**_

_**To make you come home (yeah) **_

_**Seems too long ago you walked way**_

_**Left me alone**_

_**And I remember what you said to me**_

_**Kept on acting so strange**_

_**And maybe I was too blind to see**_

_**That you needed a change**_

_**Was it something I said, to make you turn away**_

_**To make you walk out and leave me cold**_

_**(Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm) **_

_**If I could just find a way **_

_**To make it so that she'll be right here**_

_**right now**_

He struggled to get to his feet the stiffness from sitting on the floor evident as he managed to make his way to the kitchen. He opened the swinging door and walked a few steps into the kitchen then stopped. He felt her everywhere. He closed his eyes as an image popped into his mind.

_**Flashback:**_

_Carly was standing barefoot with her hair piled on top of her head only wearing one of his T-shirts. She had gotten up in the middle of the night looking for something to eat. He found her with the refrigerator door open riffling through things. He snuck up on her wrapping his arms around her from behind._

_J: What are you doing?_

_C: I'm starving! Someone gave me quite the work out and forgot to feed me tonight. _

_J: Well that wasn't very nice. _

_C: I know. So I'm looking for something to eat. _

_J: Let's order some pizza from that joint open all night. _

_C: Mmmm sounds good. _

_He started kissing her neck, while his hands ran up her hips drifting higher and higher. 'Jase.' (she purred). _

_J: We need to kill sometime before the pizza gets here. _

_She turned around facing him. He lifted her up and set her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he began his assault with his mouth and hands. _

_**End of Flashback: **_

He coiled back out of the kitchen as if someone had burned him. Everywhere, she was everywhere. There wasn't a spot in this place that didn't have a memory associated with it. She had brought so much life into this place and made it a home for them.

_**I don't wanna make excuses babe**_

_**Won't change the fact that your gone (no, no) **_

_**But if there's something that I could do**_

_**Won't you please let me know**_

_**Time is passing so slowly now**_

_**'Coz what's my life without you**_

_**Baby I could change my every day**_

_**Baby I don't want to**_

_**I'll just hang around and find some things to do**_

_**Take my mind off missing you (take my mind off you) **_

_**Yes I know in my heart you can't say that you don't love me too**_

_**Please say you do**_

Exhausted and totally beaten down he made his way out to the couch and sank down into it. He sighed and closed his eyes as his hands smoothed over the cold black leather. His mind took him back to the day Carly had bought this couch.

_**Flashback: **_

_He had come home that day to find the penthouse dark with candles glowing all around the room. As he entered he immediately spotted Carly lying on this new black leather couch wearing only a red lacy bra and panties set. _

_C: Surprise! _

_J: Mmmm great surprise. _

_He threw his jacket on the floor and made his way straight over to her. She stood to greet him. He took her into his arms. _

_C: Welcome home. _

_J: I missed you today. _

_C: I'm glad. _

_He laughed and leaned in kissing her deeply. Before he could get too carried away she pushed him away. _

_C: Hey you didn't even notice. _

_J: Oh I noticed you baby. You look gorgeous. _

_C: Well thank you, but I mean our new couch. Isn't it great? _

_Jason looked at the couch. J: Oh yeah it's nice. But baby I would much rather look at you. _

_C: Oh really? _

_Her hands found his shirt quickly shedding it off his body. Then she pushed him backwards onto the couch, and began to climb on top of him straddling his waist. _

_C: So you said you missed me today? _

_J: I always miss you baby. _

_C: I missed you to. She lowered her head and began placing kisses along his chest. _

_**End of Flashback: **_

The tears stung his eyes as he clearly recalled that long night of lovemaking. They christened the couch over and over again. He longed to feel her warm body against his again. He would give anything to have her back, to turn back time. He had pushed her away, told her he didn't love her. The pain in her eyes when he lied to her shattered his heart. At that time it was the only thing he could think of to keep her safe. As long as she was with him she would be a target.

_**I've been sittin here**_

_**Can't get you off mind**_

_**I try my best to be a man and be strong**_

_**I drive myself insane**_

_**Wishing I could touch your face**_

_**But the truth remains**_

_**Your gone (gone) **_

_**Gone (baby your) **_

_**Gone (your gone) **_

_**(Baby girl you're) Gone**_

_**Gone**_

_**Gone**_

_**Gone**_

***************************

She exited Sonny's penthouse the tears still running down her face. Why had Jason put them through all this pain? If he had only come to her and been honest they could have worked things out together. Instead he was cruel and told her he didn't love her and pushed her away. After Sonny telling her their plan and that Jason really did love her she had to go and give him one more chance. She needed to make him see that if they worked together as a team there was nothing they couldn't do. As long as they were together they could handle anything.

She approached the door to the penthouse.

She smiled sadly at Johnny.

C: Hi Johnny.

J: I'm glad to see you Carly. He's a mess. He hasn't left the place for weeks. He really needs you.

C: Well we will see Johnny, thanks.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The place was pitch black; the smell of alcohol hit her immediately. She entered slowly, kicking an empty bottle on her way. She squinted her eyes to try to make out any forms. As she made her way closer to the couch she saw Jason. Quietly she kneeled down beside him. She scrutinized over his face. He hadn't shaven, his clothing was all disheveled and he reeked of alcohol. "God Jason what have we done to each other?" She gently traced his cheekbone with her fingertip.

He inhaled deeply. His lungs suddenly filling with her intoxicating vanilla scent. He must be hallucinating he swore he could feel her presence. Slowly he opened his eyes. He closed them tightly then opened them again, wanting so desperately to believe what he was seeing. Her tears sparkled in the moonlight, as the pain in her eyes was still evident.

C: Jase why didn't you just tell me the truth?

J: Carly?

C: God baby, look at you. What are you doing to yourself?

She reached out and touched the side of his face. The tears flowed down his face as he leaned into her touch. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. His hands slipped into her hair pulling her onto him. He desperately clung to her. His lips wanting never to relinquish hers.

_**Am I there in your heart**_

_**Baby why don't you see**_

_**That I need you with me**_

Every minute with her she was healing him, filling his heart and soul with hope again. His hands tightened around her trying to get her as close to him as possible. Carly felt his desperation and tried to reassure him.

C: I'm not going anywhere Jase. I will never let you push me away again.

J: I needed you safe baby. It would kill me if anything ever happens to you.

C: Looks like you've already been doing a pretty good job at trying to kill yourself.

J: I needed to numb the pain ya know?

C: Yeah I do. (she closed her eyes fighting back the tears)

His hands held her face. "Baby, god I am so sorry I hurt you."

C: Jase, you need to promise me something. If you need me to be extra careful or if you want me to stay locked up in this place I will. Just tell me. I will stand by you no matter what. I will do anything to be with you. Just promise me please.

J: I promise that whatever comes up we will handle it together. I love you baby. I will never try to push you away again.

C: I love you too Jase. These last few weeks have been hell. I never want to be away from you that long again.

J: Never again baby. Never again.

C: Good now come here.

She captured his lips, nibbling on his lips alternating from top to bottom. He growled as she worked her magic, releasing all the tension and pain with her every movement. He had her back and he vowed to never let her go ever again.

I would love to see some reviews......pretty please:)


	7. Cowboy Take Me Away

"**COWBOY TAKE ME AWAY****"**

Carly sat in the high grass on top of the hill looking down over her farm. This was one of her most favorite spots on earth; a place where time seemed to stand still and she could come to think. She knew she had a life most would love to have yet she still wanted more. She wanted the love of a good man, someone to share this hilltop with and who would appreciate its quiet beauty. She wanted Jason Morgan.

_**I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of blue bonnets  
In a blanket made of stars  
Oh it sounds good to me I said  
**_  
_**Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you**_

It had been almost two weeks since he had seen her. He missed her terribly and had come to the realization that life without her in it was a life not worth living. He grabbed a blanket from out of his truck and made his way up the hill, where he knew he would find her. As he rounded the top of the hill there she was sitting with the setting sun hitting her blonde hair, as it blew in the wind all around her.

_**I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall  
I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile  
Oh it sounds good to me I said  
It sounds so good to me **_

Jason approached her _**"hey there darling."**_ Carly held her hand over her eyes squinting from the setting sun, as she looked up and saw him standing over her, looking as handsome as ever in his black cowboy hat and with a brilliant smile. She returned his smile, _**"hey there yourself."**_

J: Can I join you?

C: Sure.

Jason sat down behind her wrapping the blanket around her and pulling her into his arms. He buried his face into her neck, breathing in deeply _**"God I have missed you."**_

C: Then what took you so long?

J: Stupid pride I guess.

C: How are things different now?

J: I can't live without you. I've been miserable and just moping around that big house by myself, that's not what I want.

C: And you know now what you want?

J: I want you; I want us to be together forever.

She turned around in his arms to face him. She tilted back his hat so she could see his gorgeous blue eyes. She bit her bottom lip nervously, _**"forever huh?"**_

C: We fight a lot though Jase.

J: That's what we do; you tell me I am being stupid, I tell you your being stubborn, but we love each other fiercely and that's what matters.

Jason reached up tracing her face with his fingertips _**"I love you baby. I want forever with you." **_

_**Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you**_

C: I love you to Jase, so much.

He leaned in and captured her lips slowly and sweetly, just savoring every sensation of this moment. They kissed until they were breathless, and then rested their foreheads against each other's.

J: So when can I start building another barn?

C: Tomorrow too soon?

Jason smiled widely. _**"Tomorrow is perfect! The sooner I get the new barn built the sooner I can move my herd here."**_

Carly pushed Jason backwards following him down to the ground, laying on his chest, _**"And the sooner you can move in with me."**_

J: And the sooner we can start our forever together.

Her lips hovered just over his _**"I can't wait,"**_ she whispered before kissing him deeply.

_**Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you**_

_**COWBOY TAKE ME AWAY…………….**_

_Reviews feed the soul! :)_


	8. You're My Better Half

**You're my Better Half**

**~Keith Urban~**

_**Background:**_

Once again their family was faced with another challenge. This time the challenge's name was Faith Roscoe. Faith was on one of her power trips and decided to go up against Jason in attempts to gain respect back from the five families. Jason wanted Carly to go to a safe house with the kids, but she had insisted on not leaving his side. And one thing he had quickly learned was that the only thing he got out of arguing with his wife was a headache.

*************************************************

Carly paced the hardwood floors of the penthouse as she waited for her husband to get home, he was her main concern right now. She was trying her best not to take matters into her own hands because she had promised Jason she would let him deal with Faith, and not interfere, but with each crazy stunt Faith pulled it was getting harder and harder to control herself. The thought of anyone messing with her family made her see red, and when she saw red, her first instinct was to react and fight.

She couldn't take it any longer, she felt like she was going to jump out of her skin. _**"I gotta get out of here,"**_ she mumbled as she headed for the door, grabbing her purse along the way. She flung the door open and found Jason on the other side.

Jason raised his eyebrow at her, knowing full well what she was up to. She just smiled and held her hand out to him, which he took instantly. She pulled him into the penthouse and threw herself into his arms.

**_And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
And You pull me close and you hold me tight_**

C: Thank god your okay.

**_It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half_**

J: I promised you didn't I?

She pulled back and smiled brightly at him. _**"Yeah you did."**_

He pulled her into another hug and melted into her, holding on to her as tightly as he could. He would never tell her, but he came awfully close to not coming home at all tonight, which made him realize even more how lucky he was to have her as his wife, his best friend, his partner. She was the strongest person he knew and he was so blessed to have her in his life.

_**They say behind every man is a good woman  
But I think that's a lie  
'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side  
You don't know how much I count on you to help me  
When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in  
And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and you hold me tight**_

Carly knew Jason needed her. He showed her in little ways everyday and they accepted everything about each other and supported each other like no one else. Tonight would be no different. She touched the side of his face gently "_**Hey, come sit down and relax." **_

Carly helped him out of his leather jacket and sat down on the couch pulling Jason down with her. He laid his head on her lap and she began running her fingers thru his short hair. They sat in silence for quiet awhile and Jason let out a deep sigh and began letting go of all the stress of the last few weeks.

**_Well, you take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and I understand_**

**_It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe that we can make it through anything_**

C: Jase?

J: Yeah?

C: Please tell me that psycho bitch won't bother us again.

J: She won't ever bother us again.

C: Good.

J: The kids will be coming home tomorrow.

C: I've missed them.

J: Me too, I can't wait to have them back home with us.

C: So………………we have a whole night to ourselves?

Jason smiled "Looks that way."

C: Hmmmmph………………

**_Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half_**

Jason sat up quickly and pulled Carly's legs out easing her underneath him on the couch. She laughed at the suddenness of his moves. Jason looked down at her smiling and whispered, "I love you Carly," before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

**_Cause baby  
You're my better half……_**

*Reviews are LOVED!


	9. Hold On

**HOLD ON**

**Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
for this is gonna hurt like hell  
Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
you know that only time will tell**

He raised his hand and knocked on her door. She opened the door and her face lit up when she saw it was him.

_God she looked amazing how am I going to do this? He had to shut down and remain in business mode so that she wouldn't be able to read him. It killed him to be trying to salvage her relationship with Sonny but he wanted her to be happy. She deserved to be happy and if it was going to be with Sonny she needed to tell him the truth before it ruined their future. _

**What is it in me that refuses to believe  
this isn't easier than the real thing  
My love  
you know that you're my best friend  
you know I'd do anything for you  
my love  
let nothing come between us  
my love for you is strong and true**

C: Jase!

She flung herself into his arms. As always he caught her perfectly and he cherished being able to feel her in his arms.

C: How do you always know when I need you (she whispered, her voice a bit shaky)?

He pulled away from her his face blank.

J: Did you fake your own death Carly?

The look she gave him ripped through him. It was a mixture of disbelief and betrayal.

C: What are you talking about Jason?

He brushed past her entering her home. _"Don't do this Carly. I know you were in Sickamore Bend the day before your funeral."_

She just gave him a blank look the pain evident in her eyes.

J: Someone saw you Carly. They saw a woman matching your description in a dinner eating a chilidog and cheese fries. Are you going to tell me it wasn't you?

**Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
for this is gonna hurt like hell  
Hold on  
Hold on to yourself**

Carly didn't say a word, mostly because she was in shock. One minute she was on top of the world to see him standing on her doorstep the next minute the wind was knocked right out of her body.

J: Carly -

C: What? What is going on Jason?

J: Sonny called me Carly. He knows your story is full of holes.

C: So your only here to see if you can catch me doing something wrong?

_She hated the way he was making her feel. Why did she ever come back? She should have just taken Michael and left this town and everyone behind and started over like she wanted to. But then she never planned on finding Sonny and Alexis in bed together certainly didn't plan on almost dying when her car went off of a cliff. _

Jason watched her closely. One minute her eyes were filled with pain the next minute they had turned black and cold.

**Am I in heaven here or am I...  
at the crossroads I am standing  
So now you're sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray  
that you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll  
see another day and we will praise it  
and love the light that brings a smile  
across your face**

J: You need to tell Sonny the truth he deserves to know.

C: I don't NEED TO DO ANYTHING.

J: Yes you do or I will tell him the truth.

_How could he even accuse her like this, judging her like she was on trial? Jason was supposed to be the one person in her life that knew her like no one else. How could he honestly think she could do such a thing?_

C: You honestly think that I would fake my own death? _She stared at him hoping that this was just a joke when he said nothing she snapped. _You think that I would willingly put my mother through a funeral or hurt Michael like that?

J: I think you would do just about anything to get what you want.

Carly felt that jab right in her heart, she nearly doubled over from the pain she was feeling. She looked him right in the eyes and got really close to him.

**Hold on  
hold on to yourself  
for this is gonna hurt like hell**

C: So now I faked my death? Well let me tell you something JASSSE, _(she spit out his name with such fiery)_ the nightmares I wake up to every night aren't fake! Do you need an in-depth blow by blow of every second after my car flew off the cliff? Or how about I tell you how scared I was when my car hit the water and sank so quickly. Or better yet you probably need PHYSICAL EVIDENCE. Check out my fingers _(she held up her bruised hands and fingers for him to see)_. This is from trying to claw my way out of the car while it was filling up with water.

By now she had started to cry as she relived her accident all over again. _Jason had to stop this he knew she was telling him the truth and that obviously Sonny was wrong. _

J: Carly stop….

C: No Jason I want you to have concrete physical proof. Oh wait this is a good one. _(She began unbuttoning her blouse then threw it on the floor revealing a huge bruise across her chest where her seatbelt had restrained her.) _Is that enough proof or do you need more?

By now she was hysterically crying and Jason couldn't believe his eyes, her whole upper body was covered in bruises and cuts. He tried to approach her, the hell with Sonny he couldn't stand to see her like this.

J: My god Carly, I'm sorry.

She recoiled from his outstretched hand. _"Get out!" __she screamed at him.__ "I want you out of my home!"_

J: Let me help you.

C: I don't need your kind of help Jason.

J: I'm your best friend I can help.

Carly stopped crying and an amazing calm came over her. His words were like a slap in the face. Her face turned to stone as her words bitterly came streaming out of her_ "My best friend? I don't know how you do it, you stand there telling me you're my best friend when you come in here and accuse me of faking my own death." _

_She lowered her voice and sadness washed over her face as she briefly let her walls down once more. __"YOU JASE, were the ONE PERSON…. __her voice began cracking as she continued. __The ONE PERSON in my life who was supposed to know me better than anyone else." _

_The realization of that statement hit her and she again became angered and her walls went up again._

_C: _You haven't been here for me Jason for years you are no friend of mine. Now get out!

Jason again started toward her wanting to just hold her in his arms and take away all her pain. _"Carly please I am so sorry."_

She scrambled away from him her eyes frantically scanning the room for a weapon, her hand found Michael's baseball bat immediately. She held the bat up in front of herself, _"I said get out Jason!"_

**Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
for this is gonna hurt like hell**

He could see how hard she was trying to hold the baseball bat up, her bruised body fighting her all the way. He backed away slightly as Carly's grasp gave way and the bat fell to the floor. As soon as the bat hit the floor something inside Carly snapped and the tears that she so bravely had held back came crashing through. She felt the room closing in on her and things started to get dark as the mental and physical exhaustion and trauma finally took over.

Jason watched her falter and grasp the couch to support herself. He ran to catch her collapsing body before she hit the floor. He fell to the floor on his knees with her in his arms. _"Carly? Carly?"_ Panic washed over him when she didn't respond immediately to him.

Carefully he got to his feet and placed her onto the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the chair and covered her thin bruised body, she was still unconscious and her breathing was heavy.

He paced in front of her as he dialed Bobbie. The phone rang and rang until Lucas finally picked up.

J: Lucas I need to talk to Bobbie.

L: Who is this?

J: Its Jason is she home?

L: No man she is on her way to see Carly….

Jason hung up abruptly as he heard the knocking at the front door. He hurried over and flung the door open. Bobbie saw the panic on his face and he pulled her inside.

B: What's wrong? Where's Carly?

She looked over seeing Carly on the couch. She rushed over to her side and began checking her over.

J: She collapsed just a few minutes ago and I can't wake her up.

Bobbie checked her pulse and knew that Carly's body had just finally given into the exhaustion.

B: I'm surprised actually that her body held out this long.

J: What's going on Bobbie? Is she going to be okay?

B: Her body finally gave out Jason. What are you doing here? When did you get back? Did you get her upset?

She stood up her eyes piercing his demanding answers. Jason's eyes dropped to the floor, ashamed that he let things get so out of hand.

B: You better start talking Jason!

J: I thought she might have had faked her death.

B: What!? One look at her Jason and anyone can see that no one would do this to themselves.

J: Sonny told me…..

Bobbie cut him off. _"Sonny?" "Well Sonny has been quite busy hasn't he? Do you have any idea what he has put Carly through these last few days, hell these last few months? I think you should leave Jason. You obviously upset Carly so much so that she collapsed."_

Jason wasn't going anywhere he was determined to get to the truth.

J: No! I'm not going anywhere Bobbie. I want to know what is going on. Is Carly going to be all right?

B: Well open your eyes then Jason! Carly has been through so much that her body can't take anymore and it obviously shut down. She will wake up when her body has decided it's had enough time to heal.

J: Is she in a coma?

B: Jason she is exhausted. You need to leave her alone.

J: Bobbie please; please fill me in on what's been going on.

Bobbie took a deep breath and took another blanket off the couch and put it over Carly, carefully tucking it in around her. She tenderly brushed a few stray strands of hair off of her face. _"Everything is going to be okay baby. I will take care of everything."_

Bobbie roughly grabbed Jason by the sleeve of his coat pulling him into the kitchen. She looked at Jason with fire in her eyes. _"Look here Jason, my daughter has been through enough shit between what you and Sonny have done. There isn't much more she can take; she just doesn't have anything left to give you. So you go back to your boss and tell him that he is now dealing with the entire Spencer family, not just Carly but all of us. So he better stay away from Carly and Michael or all hell will break loose….and before you ask; that is a promise. I don't waste my time making threats!"_

J: Woaw! Wait a minute. Obviously things have happened that I don't know about. I don't know what Sonny has done Bobbie.

B: So you're an innocent in all this then right Jason? I mean my daughter just collapsed from you upsetting her.

Jason's expression showed his true sadness _"I never meant to hurt her Bobbie…her happiness means everything to me."_

Bobbie saw the sincerity and sadness in the young man standing before her. She paused a minute looking into the blue eyes of the man her daughter loved so much. _"Jason you want Carly to be happy?"_

J: Of course. That is what I have tried to give her.

B: Well she isn't happy Jason. She is miserable. Sonny has done nothing but bring my daughter heartache and pain, and if you are going to try to talk her into going back to Sonny you can leave right now.

J: I thought that…

B: You thought what? That a man like Sonny Corinthos could truly love or understand her? Or did you think that Sonny would treat Carly like a human being? If you thought that Jason, then you were wrong! He is nothing but a cheating bastard that has broken my daughter's heart for the last time.

J: Cheating?

B: Oh he didn't tell you? (_Bobbie laughs sarcastically and shakes her head)_ I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Your boss slept with Alexis in the same bed he shared with Carly. Actually Carly caught them, the same night of her accident. Sonny didn't care how he made her feel.

J: I know exactly how she felt; she was devastated.

Bobbie softened a bit remembering when Jason had found Carly and Sonny together. _"I know you do."_

J: So Carly has left Sonny and he wants her back?

B: Alexis is pregnant.

Jason's mouth hung open as he sat down in a chair. _"Pregnant? It's Sonny's?"_

Bobbie sat down next to him at the kitchen table. _"Yes it is Sonny's baby."_

B: Jason let me sum things up for you. Carly has been trying to divorce Sonny for a while now. He won't let go; apparently since he thought Carly was dead he suddenly loves her again. She just wants to be free Jason; she wants to be free.

J: I didn't realize.

B: Jason let me ask you something. When you heard Carly was dead did you believe it? I mean did you feel her really gone?

J: No.

B: Everyone thought I was crazy insisting she was alive. But I knew she wasn't dead; I could feel it. I just knew my baby girl was alive.

J: I knew she couldn't be dead. She had to be alive because……(he suddenly became silent).

B: Why Jason?

Full of emotion he quietly whispered, _"Because my heart wasn't breaking, and I could still breathe."_

B: Exactly. Jason if you not going to be an active part of her life I think it would be best if you left now.

J: I'm not going anywhere.

B: I see. So just to make sure we are on the same page here Jason. I want your word that you will not allow Sonny to come near her or Michael. I mean it Jason.

J: He will never hurt her again. I promise you that.

B: What are you plans?

J: To keep her safe.

B: That's not what I meant. What are your intentions toward my daughter?

J: That's up to Carly.

Bobbie laughed. _"You two are a perfect pair you know that? I thought my daughter had the market cornered on avoiding answering questions." _

Jason just laughed. So you think she will be okay?

B: Let's go check on her.

They both headed out into the living room. Bobbie again checked Carly's vital signs. _"She could sleep for a few days Jason. We just need to make sure she is comfortable."_

B: You can go if you have things to do. I will stay with Carly.

J: No I am where I need to be.

B: Fair enough, then I am going to go meet Leticia at the park and pick up Michael. I will keep him with me until Carly is better.

J: Thanks Bobbie. I will send some extra men over.

B: Don't push her Jason. This time it was just her body that gave out on her. If she is continued to be faced with stress and pressure her mind will snap next, and then I don't know if we can save her.

J: I will keep her safe.

Bobbie put her coat on and headed for the door. _"I will check in with you this evening. Call me if anything happens."_

Hours Later:

Hours had passed and Jason became restless. He began walking around the living room looking at the various photo's Carly had hanging up all around. As he headed back to be near Carly he noticed a photo album on one of the tables and picked it up. He opened it and began looking at the incredible photos of Carly and Michael.

**I just want to be with you****Part of everything your going through**

**Like it was before we came unglued**

**Holding every piece you tossed out**

**Nothing fits without you around**

**Like it did before we came unglued**

He was amazed at how big Michael had gotten. Carly had taken pictures of everything, from his first day at school, birthday parties, Halloween, Christmas, just everything. The picture that really caught his eye was of Carly and Michael together at the park. His finger traced over Carly's face as he realized he had missed all these events, and milestones and he didn't like it. It was time he tried to get his family back. He didn't want there to be any more pictures without him.

As nighttime came, Jason fell asleep in the chair next to Carly holding the photo album on his chest.

**I just want to be with you****Part of everything your going through**

**Like it was before we came unglued**

**Holding every piece you tossed out**

**Nothing fits without you around**

**Like it did before we came unglued**

The Next Day:

Morning came and Carly found herself going in and out of sleep. She would have her eyes open for a few seconds only to have them close and have sleep fall upon her again.

Loud pounding at the door awakened Jason. He scrambled to answer it before whoever it was woke her up.

J: Alright, I'm coming. Keep it down.

Carly heard the loud pounding and managed to keep her eyes open for a little while. She remained on the couch and just listened as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

As he opened the door he came face to face with the man who had ruined his family.

S: Jason! What the hell are you doing here?

J: Keep your voice down, Carly is asleep.

S: Good she is here. I need to talk to her.

Sonny proceeded to barge in but didn't get very far as Jason grabbed him pushing him back towards the door. _"What the hell? Jason have you lost your mind?"_

J: No actually my mind is very clear.

S: Get out of my way. I need to talk to my wife.

J: Your not going anywhere near Carly.

S: Excuse me?

J: You heard me. You lost all rights to Carly when you betrayed her with Alexis.

S: She is my wife Jason. I won't tell you again; get out of my way!

J: Jason took his forearm and smashed it up against Sonny's throat pinning him against the door. _"I won't tell YOU, again Sonny. You stay away from my family."_

S: Your family? (he chuckled)

J: That's right. My family! I am taking back what I never should have trusted you with. I trusted you with the most precious thing I had and you betrayed that. It's over Sonny, your not wanted here anymore.

Sonny and Jason exchanged ice cold stares as Carly tried to listen as she fought to stay awake.

Sonny pushed Jason off of him and straightened his clothes. _"This isn't over Jason. Just remember who started this."_

J: Get out of here Sonny.

Sonny left and Jason took his anger out on the wall in front of him, punching a hole through it. Somehow the pain that shot pulsated through his hand made him feel better. He took a few minutes to gain control over himself before turning around to check on Carly.

He knelt down by her side and gently touched her face _"I'm so sorry Carly. Somewhere along the way I stopped fighting for you and I am so sorry." _She heard his words clearly as she fluttered her eyes trying to come out of her slumber.

An immediate smile spread across his lips as he watch her waking up. It took her a few minutes to focus and take in what was going on around her. As soon as her eyes focused she met his bright blue eyes. The eyes that always calmed her, always made her feel safe; the eyes of her best friend were staring back at her.

J: Hey.

Still unclear what the hell was going on she just stared at him as she slowly sat up.

C: What happened?

J: You passed out.

C: Where is Michael?

J: He is with Bobbie.

C: How long have I been out?

J: 2 days.

C: 2 days? (she asked confused)

J: Its okay Carly. Bobbie has been here checking on you. She said you were just so exhausted your body gave out. You just needed to rest.

Her mind became clearer and she began to remember the fight she and Jason had. She stiffened up as he moved to sit next to her on the couch. Jason saw her defenses kick in.

J: Carly I am so sorry. Bobbie filled me in on everything that has been going on. I know you didn't fake your accident.

C: Your damn right I didn't.

J: I know that.

C: Sonny was here?

J: Yeah. How much did you hear?

C: A little. You kicked him out?

J: Yup.

C: I wish I had been fully awake to have seen it.

Jason just chuckled. _"He won't give up you know."_

C: He doesn't have a choice. Plus Alexis is having his baby. He'll give me my divorce so he can marry the mother of his child.

J: I don't know what to say.

C: You don't have to say anything. My marriage to Sonny was twisted from the beginning.

J: Do you love him?

C: A part of me will always love him, but I can't breathe with him. Some people are too toxic to each other and you just can't breath with them.

J: And other's you can't breathe without.

Truer words had never been spoken. The two sat in silence as they each pondered their next moves.

**I just want to be with you****Part of everything your going through**

**Like it was before we came unglued**

**Holding every piece you tossed out**

**Nothing fits without you around****Like it did before we came unglued**

C: When I first opened the door and saw you standing there I was so happy to see you.

J: Then I attacked you.

C: Yeah.

J: That should have never happened. I am sorry.

C: I know you are.

Jason reached out and took her hand in his. _"I have missed you Carly. I have missed us."_

Carly squeezed his hand _"I've missed you too. Things haven't been the same without you around."_

J: I know what you mean. So are you saying you wouldn't mind if I was around more?

C: Why are you home to stay?

J: Do I have a home to come back to?

C: Port Charles will always be your home Jason.

J: No. You and Michael are my home.

Carly turned to face him. _"What are you saying Jason?" _

J: I am saying that you, Carly are the person I can't breathe without, and I want to come home.

Carly was speechless. Her eyes filled with tears as she searched his eyes still not sure what he meant completely. Picking up on her confusion Jason knew it was now or never to tell her he loved her.

J: I'm saying I love you and I want you and Michael back.

C: You love me as your best friend?

J: Yes as my best friend.

Jason took her face in his hands _"And I love you as the woman I want to share the rest of my life with." _He leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet tender kiss. She melted into his arms and kissed him back, slowly enjoying the feel of his lips against hers again. Jason pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. _"That is if you still love me?" _

Carly just laughed, _"I have never stopped loving you Jason." _She quickly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a smoldering kiss, this time leaving no doubts in Jason's mind how she felt for him. He felt her nibble on his bottom lip and smiled as he realized he finally had HIS Carly back. This time they would face what ever came their way TOGETHER.

Finally ………together.

**I just want to be with you****Part of everything your going through**

**Like it was before we came unglued**

**Holding every piece you tossed out**

**Nothing fits without you around****Like it did before we came unglued**

***Reviews are so greatly needed:)**


	10. Oh How The Years Go By

**~ Oh How the Years Go By ~**

It was a quiet summer evening and he had just finished tucking in the kids for the night. He made his way out to the porch of their home looking for his beautiful wife. Spotting her sitting on the porch swing looking up at the star filled sky, he stopped in the doorway and smiled as he watched her. It had been a long journey for them, they had faced many obstacles and troubles, but they faced them together and in the end, much to the surprise of everyone on Port Charles they came out stronger and more in love than ever. Here they were in Arizona of all places with a beautiful home and a family all their own. It had been five years now since he had left the mob. It had been a hard battle that almost cost him his life, but thanks to Carly and her strength and loyalty he was able to finally be free of his past connections, and now they lived a safe normal life. Well, as normal as life could be with 4 kids and Carly.

**In our time of trouble  
We only had ourselves  
Nobody else  
No one was there to save us  
We had to save ourselves**

**And when the storms came through  
They found me and you  
Back together  
And when the sun would shine  
It was yours and mine  
Yours and mine forever**

C: Jason Morgan, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come join me already?

Jason just laughed and joined her on the swing. He kissed her softly, and pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Carly just purred and snuggled into his embrace. _"This is heaven," _she stated. Jason couldn't agree with her more, he kissed her temple and whispered, _"we beat them all baby."_

**There were times we stumbled  
They thought they had us down  
We came around  
How we rolled and rambled  
We got lost and we got found  
Now we're back on solid ground**

C: That's because you had me, and one of my wonderful plans.

Although Jason hated to admit that one of her crazy plans actually worked, he knew she was right. "Your never going to let me forget that are you?"

C: Nope, but you love me anyways.

Truer words were never spoken; he did love her, every whirlwind part of her. _"I love you with all my heart and soul baby."_

**We took everything  
All our times would bring  
In this world of danger  
'cause when your heart is strong  
You know you're not alone  
In this world of strangers**

C: And I love you Jase, forever and always.

Jason gave her a loving squeeze, feeling complete contentment as he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her wonderful scent.

C: I never thought in a million years I would ever be this happy.

J: I know what you mean; I never allowed myself to dream about what I wanted out of life until I met you. You gave me everything Carly love, kids, a real family. Thank you baby.

Carly couldn't help but tear up, Jason could always do that to her with his words, sometimes even with just a look. She turned around in his arms facing him. _"Jase……."_ He smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. _"I didn't mean to make you cry**."**_

**Oh how the years go by  
Oh how the love brings tears to my eyes  
All through the changes, the soul never dies  
We fight, we laugh, we cry  
As the years go by**

**If we lose our way  
Any night or day  
Well, we'll always be  
I'm there for you  
And I know you're there for me**

J: Is there anyway I can make you feel better baby?

Carly raised her eyebrow, getting that mischievous spark in her eyes. She moved onto his lap straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck, grinning seductively. _"A kiss might make it all better."_

Jason knew when Carly challenged him and this was a challenge he intended to win hands down. _"A kiss huh?"_ He moved his hands up her back drawing her in closer to him, whispering in her ear, _"Hmmm………..where should I kiss you?"_ And so began his teasing. He nibbled on her earlobe, eliciting a gasp from her as she lost her breath at his touch. His lips moved to just behind her ear then traveled to her neck. A purring sound escaped her mouth as she threw her head back giving him better access. He continued his journey of kisses down her neck to her chest, stopping only briefly to discard his wife of the shirt that was in his way. He ripped the shirt open sending tiny buttons flying into the air. _"Jase!"_ They locked eyes and Carly saw the intense desire darken his normally light blue eyes to a shade of midnight blue. She knew she was in for a long night of pure bliss. Jason's breathing became heavy, as he looked at her before him in a sheer pink bra, her chest heaving against his. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that left no questions as to whom she belonged to. He huskily whispered against her lips _"I need you so bad baby."_

C: Take me to bed Jase.

Without hesitation he stood up taking her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and trailed kisses along his neck and collarbone as he carried her inside to their bedroom. Clumsily kicking the door closed he laid her down onto the bed. He took a moment to shed his shirt then joined her on the bed. Framing her face in his hands, he admired how beautiful she was, her flushed cheeks illuminating her face. After all these years she was even more beautiful than the day he first saw her and he thanked the universe for bringing her into his life. _"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I love you so much Carly." _

C: I love you too Jase.

Not being able to wait any longer she reached up pulling him down to her hungry lips. She didn't think she could ever get enough of his kisses. They were always so pure, filled with love and desire. The night was filled with passion as they became one and celebrated the love they had fought so hard for.

**Oh how the years go by  
Oh how the love brings tears to my eyes  
All through the changes, the soul never dies  
We fight, we laugh, we cry  
As the years go by**

**"Oh How The Years Go By"………………..Vanessa Williams **

****Reviews are Love:)**


	11. I Do

**~I Do~**

_**"Do you Caroline take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**_ the question hung in the air. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't speak as the desperation overwhelmed her. The tears sprung to her eyes and forcefully rolled down her cheeks.

S: Carly

She continued to stare into his blue eyes, silently begging and pleading for him to rescue her. She didn't want this marriage; she only wanted him.

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes _**"Carly answer the judge. Remember what is at stake here." **_

Carly closed her eyes hopping that if she wished hard enough that she would be transported to another time and place where she was safe and away from this situation.

Seeing the pain and desperation in her eyes his heart felt as if someone were tearing it right out of his chest. _What was he doing?_ He sighed deeply as she opened her big brown eyes again. A single tear rolled down his face as he finally stepped forward, and took her hand pulling her to him.

Sonny held on tightly to her other hand not releasing her. _**"Stay out of this Jason."**_

Jason only looked at Sonny with an ice-cold expression. No words were spoken and Sonny reluctantly dropped her hand.

S: If you two do this you will never be welcome back here again.

Jason let out a half laugh and turned back to Carly. He tenderly wiped the tears from her face and gave her a heartfelt smile. No words were spoken between them as they shut out everyone else in the room and focused on each other. Jason gave her a look and Carly immediately nodded yes. That was all he needed.

_**I've seen the storm clouds in your past**_

_**But rest assured 'cause you are safe**_

_**at home at last**_

_**I rescued you, you rescued me**_

_**And we're right where we should be**_

_**when we're together**_

_**I know the questions in your mind**_

_**But go ahead and ask me one more time**_

_**You'll find the answer's still the same**_

_**It won't change from day to day**_

_**for worse or better**_

He removed the floral bouquet she was holding and grabbed her other hand as they headed for the door. On their way past Alexis, Jason abruptly handed her Carly's bouquet and exited the penthouse. As the elevator doors closed Jason took out his cell phone and made a call.

J: Pickup Michael and Leticia and bring them to the airport. Carly and I will be waiting on the jet for you.

He hung up and looked down at Carly. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

C: Jase, I -

Before she could finish, Jason took her face into his hands and leaned down and kissed her. The kiss started off tentatively, Carly not sure what exactly to do; her arms remained at her sides as she stood motionless. Then she felt the familiar nibble on her bottom lip, which made her relax and smile. She opened her mouth allowing him full access to her. His tongue played upon hers, tempting her to join him. She finally let go and poured herself into the kiss, her tongue meeting his in their familiar passionate dance. She finally let go releasing all the want and aching she had been holding in for so long into the kiss.

_**Well I promise to be your best friend**_

_**And am I here until the end**_

_**Can I be sure I have been waiting for you**_

_**And did I say my love is true**_

_**Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do**_

As they parted both breathless, Carly licked her lips. _**"Wow"!**_

J: It's always been WOW.

C: Yeah it has, but Jase are you sure?

J: About us? YES!

C: You're going to be giving up a lot.

J: NO! I would have LOST ALOT if you had married Sonny.

C: You rescued me again.

J: We rescued each other tonight.

He took her hand and gave it a big squeeze as they exited the elevator on their way to their new life.

_**I know the time will disappear**_

_**But this love we're building on will always be here**_

_**No way that this is sinking sand**_

_**On this solid rock we'll stand forever**_

_**Well I promise to be your best friend**_

_**And am I here until the end**_

_**Can I be sure I have been waiting for you**_

_**And did I say my love is true**_

_**Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do**_

**1 year later:**

_**"Do you Caroline take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband?" **_This time the tears she shed were tears of pure happiness.

C: I DO!

_**"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."**_

Just as he leaned in to kiss her Michael ran toward his parents, nearly tackling them down. _**"YEAH!! Mommy and Daddy married!" **_Carly and Jason both started laughing. Jason scooped up Michael into his arms and both he and Carly planted kisses on each side of Michael's face.

C: That's right Mr. Man. Mommy and daddy are married.

M: Finally, geezh!

Everyone erupted into laughter. Leticia stepped forward taking Michael from Jason.

L: Come on buddy lets go get some cake. We will let your mom and dad be alone.

They watched as Leticia carried Michael out of room, followed by the priest and Reynaldo.

C: Looks like we are all alone.

Jason grabbed her hips pulling her toward him. _**"Now where were we?"**_

Carly playfully began placing little kisses over his lips. She alternated between his bottom and upper lip lightly brushing her lips against his. Jason's hands found her face holding her still as he captured her lips in a deep kiss. A low growl escaped his lips as her hands slipped under his tuxedo jacket massaging his butt. He nibbled and sucked her bottom lip teasingly before resting his forehead against hers. _**"I love you Caroline Morgan." **_

C: Mmmm I love you to Jase.

_**Baby I will, I am, I can, I have**_

_**Oh, I will, I am, I can, I have**_

_**Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do**_

_**Song: " I DO" by Paul Brandt**_

*Reviews are LOVED and ADORED!! :)


	12. What I Really Meant To Say Version 2

**What I Really Meant To Say**

_What I really meant to say is I'm dying here inside_

_I miss you more each day_

_There's not a night I haven't cried_

_And baby here's the truth_

_I'm still in love with you _

_That's what I really meant to say_

**Background:**

Sonny threw Carly out after she betrayed him. He totally exiled her from his life and divorced her quickly in the Dominican Republic. She and Michael moved in with Bobby and Roy at the Brownstone. Sonny gave Laura all of Carly's shares in Deception, so to support her and Michael she is working at Luke's. She and her Uncle have become close in the wake of Sonny's treatment of his family members, Carly and Michael. Jason has been unreachable for months. He has been busy tracking down and killing Sorel's men, a mission Sonny had sent him on.

**Brownstone:**

Bobbie: It's been months now and I am still really worried about her. She's not living Roy; she is just stuck in this trance like state.

Roy: Sonny really ripped her to shreds, but Carly was always so strong, I thought she would have bounced back by now.

B: I wish Jason were here. He would know how to get through to her. Those two have their own way of communicating. I still think that they belong to each other. I just wish they would see that.

R: Why don't I see what I can find out? Maybe I can get a hold of Jason.

B: I hope you can, cause Carly is slipping away more and more each day.

Roy heads out to Harbor View Towers to try to get some information on Jason's whereabouts.

**Harbor View Towers:**

Roy gets off the elevator and sees Johnny.

J: He's not accepting visitors Roy.

R: I'm not here to see him. I need to talk to you Johnny. I need to find Jason.

J: I can't help you with that.

R: Well maybe you could help Carly. She in pieces man, and right now Jason is the only one that can save her. For god's sake you physically threw her out, how could you do that Johnny? Carly always spoke about you like a friend not a bodyguard. I think you owe her.

J: Sonny would have killed me if I didn't follow his orders. I really don't know where Jason is.

R: But you could find him, or get a message to him?

J: If Sonny ever found out.

R: Then don't let him catch you. Johnny she's slipping away from everyone more and more each day. She needs Jason.

J: I'll see what I can do. I will check in with Benny. Don't show up here again. I will contact you.

R: Thanks Johnny.

**Luke's Club**

Carly is going through the motions waiting on customers and cleaning up. She was trapped in this darkness and she couldn't see any way out. She had thought that Sonny truly loved her, and that she was doing the right thing for their family, now she and Michael were alone and she was fighting to make a life for the two of them.

Luke: Caroline!!! Hello, Caroline!

Carly stares blankly at him.

L: Little one, you need to snap out of this funk you are in. Corinthos is not worth it; don't let him have this much control over your life. You are a SPENCER and you need to start acting like one.

C: I'll try Uncle Luke.

She gives him a slight smile that breaks his heart. (_Damn Corinthos he thinks to himself_.)

Jason entered the club and immediately saw her behind the bar. She was staring blankly into space. She looked so tired and broken. Benny had tracked him down on the island. He was laying low for a while after taking out a lot of Sorel's men. Benny told him that Carly needed him and to call Roy. He did and he knew he had to come back for her and Michael. He continued to watch her step out from behind the bar to wait on someone at a nearby table. She had gotten so thin, he barely recognized the woman in front of him. Roy had filled him in on what had happened. He wished he had been here to talk her out of this latest plan of hers.

He slowly approached the bar where she was pouring drinks.

J: Carly.

She looked up blankly at him. Her eyes looked right through him as if she didn't know him.

J: Carly I'm back.

C: What can I get you to drink?

Her facial expression was unreadable. Normally he could tell exactly what she was thinking and feeling just by looking at her and into those big brown eyes of hers. But now what he saw scared him.

J: How are you?

C: Did you want a beer?

J: Carly talk to me, it's me your best friend. I know what happened.

C: Michael's fine, he is good. He is getting really big.

J: I am sure Michael is fine. I asked how you are?

C: I really have a lot of work to do. I am sure Michael would love to see you while you are in town. Stop and see him before you go.

J: I'm not going anywhere Carly. I am back home to stay. So you WILL have to talk to me.

C: Well, I really have to get back to work. Michael misses having a man in his life. He will be glad to see you while you're here.

J: Carly, have you been listening to me at all? I know what happened with you and Sonny, and I am not going anywhere.

C: Okay well have a good night. She quickly turns away from him and busies herself with customers.

Jason sees Luke watching the whole scene. He motions for Jason to come back to his office. Jason takes one last look at her and goes to talk with Luke.

L: Well, well, Morgan; nice of you to show up.

J: What the hell just happened out there?

L: That is the new Carly. You have your 'friend and mentor' to thank for that. Have you talked with anyone about what happened?

J: Just Roy really. She turned Sonny into the FEDS.

L: Well that is really just half of it. He broke her man. He didn't just tell her to get out. He abused her mentally first then had Johnny physically throw her and Michael out! He stripped her of any pride she had left as well as left her with nothing. Nice friend you left your family with.

J: Why would she go to the FEDS Luke, it doesn't make sense. Carly knows the life we lead. She has always accepted things.

L: Maybe that was with you Jason. But not with Sonny. She felt trapped. She was trying to protect what was left of her family. Sonny isn't like you Jason, he kept her in the dark about everything, even when it came to her and Michael's safety. A person can only live so long like that before they begin to loose themselves. She and Michael were your family, doesn't that mean anything to you? Family before all else Jason! Family before business and Family before so-called friends like Corinthos. He is not a God Jason. I think it is about time you woke up from that little world you've been living in and decide what is important to you.

J: I think I will go and talk to Sonny.

L: You do that Jason; see what your mentor has turned into. Jason?

J: What Luke?

L: If you still love her, fight for her this time. She needs you now more than she ever has before. Think about what I said. Decide what is important to you. Family or power & money. Cause power and money aren't going to keep you warm at night and aren't going to give you love and children. She's always loved you. I am sure she still does. Get to her before she closes her heart forever.

Jason listened to Luke and nodded. He needed to go and talk with Sonny.

J: Watch her for me. I will be back later near closing.

L: Will do.

Jason's mind is spinning. Luke gave him a lot to think about. He was tired. Tired of killing and running and tired of not having his family with him. He did love Carly, he knew he always would, but was it enough? Did she still love him? He needed to get some answers from Sonny first before he did anything else.

**Harbor View Towers:**

Jason gets off the elevator and sees Johnny.

Johnny: Mr. Morgan, good to see you back.

Jason gets right up in Johnny's face.

J: Johnny if you ever lay a hand on Carly again, you are going to have more to worry about than Sonny. I will kill you myself.

Johnny: I'm sorry, but Sonny gave me an order.

J: And now I am giving you one. Touch her again and you answer to me.

Jason swings open the door to the penthouse. Sonny is at the desk doing paperwork.

S: Hey Jason, good to have you back.

J: You might not think so in a minute.

S: What's going on?

J: What happened with Carly? From what I have heard you threw her out like trash.

S: Well that's what you do with garbage you throw it out. She betrayed me! The lying bitch BETRAYED ME!!

J: What about you Sonny? Who did you betray? First you betrayed me, by sleeping with the woman I was in love with. Then YOU betrayed Carly, by telling her you loved her and would keep her and her family safe. Sounds to me like you are the one who has done the BETRAYING!!

S: Always defending her aren't you Jason. She is nothing, and the sooner you see her for what she really is the better you will be. I won't have you in this organization with a woman like that.

J: I do see Carly for what she really is. She is MY FAMILY, MY BEST FRIEND and the WOMAN I have ALWAYS BEEN IN LOVE WITH. I don't care about you or this organization anymore Sonny. Someone opened my eyes tonight. They made me see what is really important in this life. LOVE AND FAMILY! I intend to get MY FAMILY back, the HELL WITH YOU!

Sonny walked back over to the bar and began pouring himself a drink. Jason took this opportunity to reach for his gun tucked in the back of his pants. He had put the silencer on earlier. He firmly grasped his nine-millimeter and poised his finger on the trigger. Sonny turned back around.

S: You can't just walk away Jason, it doesn't work like that.

J: You're right Sonny.

He pointed the gun at Sonny's heart and pulled the trigger. Sonny's drink fell from his hand first; he looked at Jason in disbelief, and then fell to the floor. Jason stood over him and pointed the gun at Sonny's head.

J: You are NOT GOD Sonny.

He pulled the trigger again, unloading another bullet into Sonny's skull, killing him instantly. Jason put his gun away and walked out of the Penthouse. He stopped in front of Johnny.

J: Get a clean up crew over here and dump the body in the river.

Johnny just stared at him.

J: Now Johnny or do you want to join him?

Johnny: Yes, sir, I mean no sir I don't want to join him. I will take care of it right away.

Jason walked out of Harbor View Towers with a newfound sense of freedom. He had been Sonny's puppet for too long now. He had given up everything to this man he once called a friend and mentor. Almost loosing his family for the second time was the last straw. Now he intended to get his family back once and for all. He jumps on his bike and heads back over to Luke's.

**Luke's Club:**

L: Well my sweet Caroline, I saw that Morgan is back in town.

C: Yeah, I guess.

L: All right dear niece have a seat and let Uncle Luke fill you in on a few things.

C: I am not in the mood to talk tonight Luke.

L: Well that's good cause I am gonna do all the talking, just sit your little self down and listen!

L: He's back Carly, and he says he is staying. You need to start thinking about what you want. Do you love him? Be honest with yourself second chances rarely come around. As I see it you and Jason have a second chance to be together and to have a family. Don¹t throw that away because of something that Don Juan mobster Corinthos did to you. Take your life back Caroline! Fight like a SPENCER! FIGHT for LOVE. I see how the two of you still look at each other. For God's sake when the two of you are in a room together sparks are flying everywhere!

C: Jason doesn't feel that way about me, he never has.

L: Well then you need to open those beautiful eyes up Caroline and take a good look at him. For God's sake listen to your heart. If you don't your going loose this chance with him. Okay, now that I said what I needed to, I'll let you get back to work cleaning up.

C: Thanks Luke, I will think about what you said.

Carly returns to putting the chairs up and sweeping. Luke's words hit her heart dead on. She did still love Jason, god she never stopped loving him, but she also knew she had hurt him so badly, she doubts he would ever give her another chance. It's foolish to even dream about being a family again, get over it Carly, she tells herself.

Jason enters the club and spots her sweeping. She looked like she was struggling with herself over something. He knew right then that his life was with her, it always had been. If he was honest with himself, right when Carly entered his life she had claimed his heart. Now he just needed to tell her that. He walked quietly over to the jukebox and selected a song.

Carly heard the music come on. She knew the song all to well, it always made her think about Jason.

C: Okay Uncle Luke I GET THE HINT!!

Jason smiled and laughed, there was a glimpse of his Carly. Now to get her back completely.

_**It took me by surprise when I say you standing there**_

_**Close enough to touch, breathing the same air**_

_**You asked me how I'd been**_

_**I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine**_

_**Oh but baby I was lying**_

_**What I really meant to say is I'm dying here inside**_

_**I miss you more each day**_

_**There¹s not a night I haven't cried**_

_**And baby here's the truth**_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

_**That's what I really meant to say**_

Jason walked out onto the floor where Carly was.

J: I told you I'd be back.

C: Jase.

J: Well at least you are talking to me now, that's a good sign.

They both laugh. Jason moves closer to her. Time stops and they both just stare at each other listening to the words of the song. The words that were hitting home to both of them.

_**And as you walked away the echo of my words**_

_**Cut just like a knife**_

_**Cut so deep it hurt**_

_**I held back the tears**_

_**Held onto my pride and watched you go**_

_**I wonder if you'll ever know**_

_**What I really mean to say is I'm dying here inside**_

_**I miss you more each day**_

_**There's not a night I haven't cried**_

_**And baby here's the truth**_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

_**That's what I really meant to say**_

_**What I really mean to say is I'm really not that strong**_

_**No matter how I try I'm still holding on**_

_**And here's the honest truth I'm still in love with you**_

_**That's what I really meant to say**_

J: I know what happened Carly. I also know why you did it. I am just sorry you were even put in that position in the first place.

Carly's eyes filled with tears and a few began to run down her face.

C: I've been so scared Jase.

He inches closer to her and brushes her tears away with his finger.

J: You don't have to be afraid anymore, I am back baby. I came back for my family.

C: Jase, I don't understand, you have always pushed me away.

J: Carly, I know that I have never been good at expressing my feelings or saying the right words. But you have to know that I LOVE YOU! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. I always have been.

C: I didn't think you would ever say that. I have always been the one driving you crazy and chasing after you. I have made such a mess of things Jason how can you ever forgive me.

J: Carly, from the first day you came into my life you claimed my heart. I tried to fight it, and I have lied to myself about it, but you have always had my love and my heart, only you. We both have made lots of mistakes. I would have to say we are pretty even in that department. I want another chance with you and Michael. I want us to be a family again. We can start with a clean slate.

C: I love you so much Jase. There is nothing more in this world I want more than for us to be a family again.

She propels herself into his arms, where he welcomes her home with his strong arms. He grabs her face in his hands and gently brushes his lips against hers. She smiles into the kiss whispering, "It took you long enough Morgan". He laughs then deepens their kiss; she purrs and opens her mouth welcoming him in. He slips his tongue in to meet hers and to reclaim her as his own. He would never let her go ever again.

Luke watches the scene in the background. He smiles and quietly: **_"Well it is about time those two got their heads out of their asses and saw what was always right in front of them. Maybe now things will quiet down for a while......NAH, what am I thinking this is a Spencer/Morgan union were talking about."_**

_**And here's the honest truth**_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

_**That¹s what I really meant to say**_

*Reviews are LOVED and ADORED......:)


	13. Feels Like Home

**Feels Like Home**

**Background:**

Sonny has thrown Carly out of the Penthouse and has divorced her. She is living at the Brownstone with Michael. Luke has become protective of his wayward niece and she is working at his club to support herself and Michael, since she would not take any money from Sonny. Sonny has removed all guards from Carly as he considers her dead to him. Helena has become a threat to the Spencer clan again. Jason is out of the country trying to make things safe for Carly and Michael. Sonny has ordered him to stay away from Port Charles and lay low till further notice, he is keeping Jason in the dark about Carly and Michael purposefully because he knows Jason would come back for her. One thing Sonny doesn't realize or understand though is Jason and Carly's deep connection, one that miles could never break.

He tosses and turns in his bed. An image keeps playing over and over again in his mind. He can see her running in the dark, she is frightened and crying out for him for help. Jason awakes with a startle the sweat dripping from his forehead, a severe pain in his chest.

J: CARLY!

Something was wrong he could feel it in every inch of his being. He gets up and dials Sonny. He had to make sure she and Michael were okay.

J: Sonny, its me.

S: Yeah, is everything okay - its late here man.

J: How are Carly and Michael.

S: They are fine. Why?

J: Oh just a feeling I had that is all, so everything there is good.

S: Yeah. Listen man, its late I will talk to you later.

J: Okay.

Jason hangs up and walks out onto the patio of the house he was staying at. He looks up at the moon, still feeling uneasy about his conversation with Sonny. He picks up an envelope off the table an opens it taking out the pictures. He begins to really study them, when he had first looked over them, they seemed normal. Carly and Michael looked like they were having fun at the park. He flipped through them until he came across the ones of Carly on the docks. She was sitting by herself on their bench looking out over the water. Jason looked closely at her face, her eyes. He hadn't noticed the pain in her expression before. Something was wrong with her. He had a private detective taking photos of Carly and Michael and sending them to him since he had left Port Charles. The weekly photos seemed to somewhat put his mind at ease, if he couldn't be with them physically he could at least be with them in his mind through the photographs. But recently this just wasn't enough. He missed her terribly, she was a part of him, just as he was a part of her and no matter what they would always be connected. He needed to find out what was going on and one way or another he was going to do just that.

_**Something in your eyes Makes me want to lose myself**_

_**Makes me want to lose myself**_

_**In your arms**_

_**There's something in your voice**_

_**Makes my heart beat fast**_

_**Hope this feeling lasts**_

_**The rest of my life**_

_**If you knew how lonely my life has been**_

_**And how long I've felt so low**_

_**If you knew how I wanted someone to come along**_

_**And change my life the way you've done**_

J: Tomorrow, Carly. I will find out what is going on. I won't let you down.

**Port Charles:**

Luke Spencer enters Harbor View Towers. He was on a mission. His ex-partner had some explaining to do and he was going to get answers.

Johnny: Mr. Spencer.

L: I need to speak with him Johnny.

Johnny opens the door to announce Luke but Luke pushes his way in past him before he can open his mouth.

L: Corinthos we need to talk

S: Well I see things don't change, you still think you can come barging in here anytime you want.

L: Why don't you have guards on Carly and Michael?

S: Carly is dead to me. I don't owe her anything.

L: So you are going to let them just fend for them selves. Your enemies still see them as your family.

S: They are not my family. If you are so worried about them you guard them.

L: Listen Helena is up to something and she is gunning for ALL Spencer's, which makes Carly and Michael fair game.

S: The Spencer/Cassadine feud is not my concern.

L: Well I have to say that you have really sunk to new lows Corinthos even for you. Thank God Caroline and Michael are out of your life. They deserve better. Thanks for nothing!!

Luke storms out and heads over to the club to talk with Carly. She needed to be aware of Helena's latest.

Lukes Club:

Carly is behind the bar. Things were quiet there tonight and she and Bobby are talking.

B: So how are you really doing?

C: I am fine. Actually, I am not as upset about my marriage being over as I thought I would be. I mean, I guess things are easier now, I am not living under constant scrutiny. No more fighting, no more being scared all the time and having to defend my every action. Michael misses Sonny, that is what upsets me the most ya know. He has cut off Michael and that is not fair.

B: So you are moving forward, that is a good thing Carly. I just, well I see that look in your eyes.

C: Yeah, well that look is not gonna get me anywhere. He is not here mama, and who knows if he will ever come back. There is no sense in playing the what if game anymore.

B: But you still love him.

C: Of course I do. Jason will always have my heart, but that doesn't matter now. I am going to build a good life for Michael. He has us as his family. You and me.

L: Don't forget about me Darlin. Us Spencer's need to stick together.

C: How could I forget you Uncle Luke.

L: Hey I am glad you two are both here, I need to talk with you.

B: What is wrong now?

L: Just a certain psycho Cassadine. She is planning something.

C: Great, and since Michael and I are Spencer's, I suppose that leaves us open targets.

L: I am afraid so darlin. Just keep your eyes open and watch your back.

C: Looks like I jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire! She storms away to clear some tables.

B: You think Helena will hurt her and Michael?

L: They are new prey for her. Hell ya, she will be gunning for them.

B: We should call Sonny, so he can give her some protection.

L: Been there done that. He could care less about them.

B: I can't believe he won't protect them. They were his family for god's sake.

L: Well believe it Barbara Jean. We are on our own here. We all just need to be careful and lay low for the time being.

B: I will try to talk to Carly later once she calms down.

**Next Day:**

Jason was awake and determined to get some answers today. He still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had about Carly. He decided to check in with Luke. He knew that even though he wasn't Carly's biggest fan he would always look out for her.

L: Spencer.

J: Luke its Jason.

L: Well, well nice of you to call Morgan.

J: How are Michael and Carly.

L: Well considering everything she's been going through she is holding her own like a true Spencer.

J: What are you talking about Luke, what has happened?

L: Well your partner divorced her and threw her and Michael out. I figured you knew.

J: What? When did this go down?

L: It has been months now. Carly is strong and she is trying to make a good life for Michael.

J: Where are they now?

L: They are staying at the Brownstone and Carly is helping me out here at the club. Corinthos tried to pay her off but she stood up to him and wouldn't except the bastard's money. She's hanging in there though. But you got to know that Sonny took all guards off of her and Michael.

J: What! She's not safe, Sorrel could still get to her.

L: Well take that up with the big boss man. I went to see him - he refuses to give her any protection, and right now Sorrel is the least of her worries. We've got Helena gunning for us, and with Michael and Carly being Spencer's, they are gonna be her new targets.

J: I will get guards on them right away. How about the rest of you?

L: I am fine, but I would feel better if someone was watching over Bobby and Lucas. I will cover Lucky.

J: No problem Luke, consider it done.

L: Are you coming back? Cause I will tell you man, she could use a friend right now.

J: Ill do my best, but no one can know Luke, not even Carly. Things are complicated right now.

L: Mums the word. Hope to see you soon man.

J: Later.

Jason hangs up, things were starting to become clearer to him. Every time he called Sonny and asked to speak to Carly he always said she wasn't home. His dreams, they made sense, Carly did need him. What Jason couldn¹t understand though is why Sonny wouldn¹t provide Carly and Michael with protection. Jason was gonna make sure his family was safe. He dialed Benny.

J: Benny it's me. I want guards put on Carly and Michael. I don't care what Sonny said, they are my family and nothing is to happen to them. Just do it! I also want guards on the Brownstone. MAKE IT HAPPEN or you will answer to me!

Jason grabs a bag and starts packing. There was no way he was going to stay away from Carly any longer. He needed to make sure she was okay.

**Next Evening**:

Carly is sitting in a lounge chair out on the patio at the Brownstone she has a picture of her, Jason and Michael that she is holding.

C: Star light, star bright I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight. I want my family back. Me, Jase and Michael. We belong together. (she laughs as the tears are rolling down her cheeks.) If only it were that easy.

Jason has arrived and is watching her, he can't make out what she is saying, but he sees that she is crying and holding a picture.

She was so beautiful as the moonlight illuminated her golden hair. He felt a sharp pain in his heart, god he had missed her. He wanted to grab her and take her into his arms and make take away all her pain, but he needed to get a handle on things before anyone knew he was in town. His family's safety was his first priority.

Carly gets up still crying, and drops the picture on the ground as she walks back into the house. Jason watches her leave then walks over and picks up the tear stained picture. Tears start to cloud his vision as he looks at a picture of his family. It was that moment that he knew that no matter what, he was going to get his family back. They belonged with him always. Suddenly everything seemed so clear to him. Through it all, the heartaches, the crazy plans and the many headaches, he still found himself in the same place, back in Port Charles, and back wanting Carly in his life. He wanted her to come back whirling into his life like a tornado with all her passion and crazy schemes. He wanted it all, he wanted her back HOME, home with him. No matter how far he traveled she would always be his home.

J: I love you Carly, and we will get our family back

He knew that he first needed to make sure they would be safe. He needed to make sure Helena would no longer be a threat. He set out to ensure just that. Jason rented a room across from the boat docks where Helena's boat was docked. He unlocked his gun case, taking out a snipers riffle. He loaded the gun and turned out all the lights and sat in the window waiting for Helena to come into focus. A few hours later she emerged from the boat. Jason zoomed in on his target, taking careful aim. Once she was in his sights, he pulled the trigger and watched as Helena fell instantly into the water. No one else was around so he knew he had time to break the gun down and dispose of it. Once he disposed of the gun he set out to check on Carly again.

Jason made his way over to the Brownstone and got out his lock picking kit. He easily opened the back door and slipped in. He quietly made his way upstairs to Carly's room. He carefully opened the door and entered. She was curled up asleep. He made his way over to her bed and knelt down in front of her. A smile crept to his lips as he watched her sleeping so peacefully. He listened to her breath, relaxing with her steady rhythm. He had made it back to her. Back to his home, being in her arms was the only place he felt like he was home, and that things made sense. Being without her over the years had left him with such and empty feeling inside, but seeing her right in front of him filled him with renewed hope. Hope that they could move past all the craziness of the past years and find their way back to each other.

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where**_

_**I come from**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

He gently pushed a stray wisp of hair away from her face, and leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

J: I love you Carly.

Carly smiled, as her nose filled with the familiar scent of leather and the beach that she loved so much, it reminded her of Jason. She knew she must be dreaming, and she didn't want to wake up from this dream. A small whisper escaped her lips as she called his name. **_"Jase"._** She reached out aimlessly for him grabbing his arm and pulling him to her. He slipped his shoes off and let her lead him into bed with her. He laid down behind her pulling her into his arms. Jason smiled as he tightened his arms around her and snuggled into her neck, breathing in her wonderful vanilla scent. So many nights her would dream of having her in his arms again, now his dreams had finally become reality. He whispered into her ear. **_"I Love You Carly."_**

**_"Mmmm...I love you Jase"_** escaped her lips while still asleep. She felt an enormous sense of love and security wash over her entire body. This was a dream she wanted to last forever. She snuggled closer into his arms.

Jason was finally home. He closed his eyes and gave into his exhaustion.

The next morning Carly slowly opened her eyes. She looked down to see arms wrapped around her. She slowly turned over to face Jason who was awake and smiling at her.

C: It wasn't a dream?

J: No baby, I am right here.

She closed her eyes as the tears began to well up behind her lids. She tried to process what was going on.

J: Carly, it's okay. I'm home.

She opened her eyes again, and reached out to touch his face.

C: Your real?

J: Yeah I'm real, and I'm not going anywhere.

C: I've missed you so much Jase.

J: I know.... I missed you too. He leaned in and slowly placed a tender kiss on her lips. She moved into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

J: I love you Carly.

C: Jase?

J: I know, it has taken me so long to tell you what I have wanted to say you all along. I am sorry I never told you before now. But I do, I Love you So Much.

Carly sat up, pulling Jason up with her.

C: I've done some pretty bad things Jase.

J: I don¹t care Carly. I finally found my way home to you. Nothing else matters, the past is just that the past. We are here together now, that is all that matters. Nothing else but you and me.

_**If you knew how much this moment means to me**_

_**And how long I've waited for your touch**_

_**If you knew how happy you are making me**_

_**I've never thought I'd love anyone so much**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where**_

_**I come from**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

Carly smiles as Jason wipes the tears from her eyes. She reaches out and takes his jacket off of him. Then begins to work on removing his shirt. Jason helps her then stands up before her as she turns to help unbutton his jeans and push them down over his hips along with his boxers. He steps out of his clothes as she stands before him in her button down night shirt. He works at unbuttoning her shirt, placing soft kisses down her body with each button he undoes. He removes her shirt so she is naked in front of him.

J: You are so beautiful Carly. It's been so long baby but we are finally home.

He lowers her onto the bed and covers her with his body. He starts to bite her bottom lip asking for entrance, she parts her lips and moves her tongue out to greet him. Their tongues meet and begin a slow dance as they intensify their kiss. Jason moves his way down her body with his lips and tongue, wanting to taste every inch of her. As he reaches her belly button, he swirls his tongue around its center, he looks up at Carly and they lock eyes. Each realizing how deeply connected they were. They were it for each other. No one else would ever be to them what they were for each other; soul mates. Jason continued to work his tongue in and around her belly button, causing Carly to begin to beg Jason to take her.

C: Jason please I want more!

He smiles and continues to tease her with his tongue. He starts to move lower, but Carly grabs him and pulls him up to her mouth and crashes her lips to his as she reaches down and begins stroking his hard shaft. Jason gasps at her touch, as she guides him into her.

C: I need you NOW Jase.

He sinks into her in one smooth thrust, reveling in the warmth of her wetness that surrounded him.

J: GOD CARLY I missed you so much!

Carly tightened her legs around his waist wanting him to be deeper within her. Jason lost control as she pulled him in and began thrusting faster in and out of her. He could feel her nails on his back and gasped as she sent shivers throughout his body. He was on overload with all the different sensations that were taking over his body, heart and soul. He knew he was finally home and that he would never be able to leave again. This woman was his, she belonged only to him.

C: Jase, god please.

She began to tighten and release around him, knowing it would drive him crazy. Her efforts were rewarded with his load moans. Carly enjoyed the feeling of his body trembling on top of her. She felt shockwaves start to move throughout her body as Jason drove into her harder and harder, until she went flying over the edge with an explosive climax. Carly lost control of her breathing, but managed to move her hands down to grab Jason's tight ass pulling him into her deeper. Jason screamed out her name as he exploded deep within her.

J: CARLY!

_**If you knew how much this moment means to me**_

_**And how long I've waited for your touch**_

_**If you knew how happy you are making me**_

_**I've never thought I'd love anyone so much**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where**_

_**I come from**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

The two remained still as they tried to regain control of their breathing. Jason started placing sweet kisses along her collarbone working his way up to her lips. His kisses were soft and slow as they each savored the taste of each other.

J: It's been awhile but I always remembered the way you taste, I'll never get enough.

C: Can I keep you?

J: Always and forever. You're my home baby.

C: I can't believe we are here together. It's been a long road, with lots of bumps and curves!

J: But all those bumps and curves brought us here. They brought us home.

C: Wait till Michael sees you he will be so excited. He has missed his daddy.

J: I've missed him too, I finally have my family back.

C: You hungry?

J: Famished actually.

C: Come on lets go get Michael up and have breakfast all together as a family.

J: Sounds great.

They get up and get dressed and get Michael up and head down for breakfast. Bobby is up and fixing pancakes in the kitchen as Carly bounces into the kitchen.

C: Morning mama.

B: Well good morning! Wow you are glowing. What has you so chipper this morning?

Jason enters the kitchen carrying Michael, with a big smile plastered on his face.

J: Morning Bobbie.

B: Well Jason, this is a surprise. I guess you are the reason my daughter is glowing this morning.

Jason blushes.

B: So have you two finally figured out that you belong together?

J: It took us long enough but we found our way back. I love your daughter very much Bobbie and I intend to spend the rest of my life making her happy.

B: Good answer Jason. Really I am thrilled that you two are finally together. Just take care of each other.

C: We will mama.

The 4 of them are having breakfast when the back door flies open and Luke & Lucky come racing in. Lucky throws a newspaper down on the table while Luke starts opening a bottle of champagne.

L: Well Morgan nice to see you back.

B: Luke!

L: Calm down Barbara Jean, I am glad Jason's back he can celebrate with us!

C: What are we celebrating?

L: See for yourselves, check out the headline.

They all fix their eyes on the headline: CASSADINE MATRIARCH'S BODY FOUND FLOATING IN RIVER.

B: Helena's dead?

L: That's right baby sister, Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is Dead!!

The cork to the champagne bottle pops hitting the ceiling. Luke starts pouring everyone a glass.

C: So we are safe now? No more worries?

L: That¹s right darlin we are finally rid of that Wacco Cassadine!

They all start toasting and celebrating. Luke motions for Jason to join him in the other room. They slip out to the living room.

L: So my boy, you wouldn¹t happen to know how Helena met her demise would you?

J: I don't know what you are talking about Luke. He gives Luke a big grin and winks at him.

Luke laughs and hugs him. L: Well I hope you are back for good, and you are going to take my crazy niece off my hands.

J: Yeah I came back for her. I love her.

L: God help you then. Just treat her right though, or you and I will have problems.

J: Don't worry Luke I intend to make her very happy.

L: Alright then, so when are you going to make an honest women out of her?

J: Actually, you could help me out with that. Can I borrow your club tonight?

L: For a private party?

J: Yeah, I want to do this right.

L: You got it anything you need.

J: Thanks I will send over some guys to get things set up later.

L: Come on let's get back in there before the women start asking questions.

**Later that Night**:

C: Jase where are you taking me?

J: Just trust me we are almost there.

The limo pulls up to Lukes and Jason carefully leads a blindfolded Carly out of the car and into Luke's.

C: Jase!

J: Be patient!

Jason slowly walks behind her and places several little kisses on her shoulders before untying her blindfold.

She slowly opens her eyes and gasps at the sight before her.

Luke's was completely filled with red and white roses, there had to have been thousands of them covering the entire place. White lights were strung all along the ceiling creating an amazing blanket of star like light. Everything was so beautiful and dreamlike.

C: Jason it is so beautiful.

She could feel the tears start to fill her eyes. Jason walked around to face her.

J: I wanted everything to be perfect as we start our lives together.

He grabbed her hand and led her out to the middle of the dance floor over to a chair. He grabbed a remote and pushed play, and music filled the entire place.

Jason knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his.

C: Jase?

J: Caroline Spencer, you blew into my life like a tornado and you captured my heart and soul. When we were apart a big piece of me was missing, now to have you back I finally feel whole. You complete me baby. I have never known what a home or family was until you gave me one. You Caroline Spencer are my home and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?

He takes out a ring box from his jacket pocket and opens it revealing a gorgeous 4 carat emerald cut diamond with pearls and smaller diamond on each side.

Carly can't control the tears as they fall down her face. With a huge smile on her face she says... **_"YES!!"_**

Jason takes the ring out and slips in onto her finger, and kisses her hand.

C: Jase this is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I love it!

J: Dance with me?

He pulls her into his arms and they start swaying to the music, enjoying the magic of the moment.

_**Something in your eyes Makes me want to lose myself**_

_**Makes me want to lose myself**_

_**In your arms**_

_**There's something in your voice**_

_**Makes my heart beat fast**_

_**Hope this feeling lasts**_

_**The rest of my life**_

_**If you knew how lonely my life has been**_

_**And how long I've felt so low**_

_**If you knew how I wanted someone to come along**_

_**And change my life the way you've done**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where**_

_**I come from**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

J: We are going to have an incredible life together baby. I love you Caroline Spencer.

C: I love you to Jase.

_**A window breaks down a long dark street**_

_**And a siren wails in the night**_

_**But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me**_

_**And I can almost see through the dark there's light**_

_**If you knew how much this moment means to me**_

_**And how long I've waited for your touch**_

_**If you knew how happy you are making me**_

_**I've never thought I'd love anyone so much**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where**_

_**I come from**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

Jason Morgan and Carly Spencer found a way back to each other that night. Neither one had ever known true love or the feeling of a home until they met each other. Now they are setting out to embark on new life together, loving and taking care of each other. They both had made a real home together, and they were right back where they belonged.

**~Reviews are loved and adored!!~**


	14. Not A Moment Too Soon

**Not A Moment Too Soon**

Ever since there forced wedding Sonny felt Carly drifting further and further away from him. He knew he was in love with her, yet she kept her distance from him. Deep down he knew she was still holding out for Jason to come back and save her again. One night he had caught her holding a picture of Jason and Michael crying in her room. Even though he tried not to he resented Jason and the hold he still had over Carly. In his mind there was only one way to get Carly to move on and that was to eliminate Jason permanently from their lives. Sonny had it all planned it would actually be easy since Jason was down in Puerto Rico running things down there. He would just make a few phone calls and Jason would meet with an unfortunate accident.

**********************************

**Puerto Rico:**

J: Hey Reynaldo good to see you man. How are they?

R: You know how they are Jason, they're miserable. She is barely holding on. It is rare these days that I don't see her without tears in her eyes. She thinks no one is watching but Jason man her eyes are just vacant. He's destroying her day by day.

J: Damn him! I honestly thought he would make her happy.

R: You can't force her to love him Jason. She just doesn't. You know she still asks us everyday if we have heard from you. It kills us lying to her.

J: I know man. I just need another week to get things all lined up to return. I've got total control down here. Things are in motion with the Commission for me to take over in Port Charles. Once they give me the word I can go home and take my family back. I just hope she can hold on a little longer.

R: Why don't you just tell her what is going on?

J: Cause I know Carly and I know Sonny would be able to figure out something is up. She wouldn't be able to hide it. She would try but he would catch on. Then she would be in danger.

R: Alright man I hope this works.

J: Just keep a close eye on her. Help her hold on for me Rey.

R: You got it boss.

**************************************

Carly stopped at the top of the stairs. She couldn't help but freeze at the mention of Jason's name. What she heard shook her to the core.

S: Benny just find me the best. I want it too look like Jason got caught in the crossfire. It has to be this way Benny. Jason is too much of a liability to me right now. Follow orders Benny that is what I pay you to do.

He slammed the phone down and went back to work on his paperwork.

Carly couldn't move. She physically couldn't move. Fear and disbelief took over control of her body as she began to shake. Her mind was trying to comprehend what was going on. _Jason, Sonny was going to kill Jason. What the hell was going on here?_

S: Carly!

S: Carly are you coming down for breakfast?

Her eyes snapped opened, as Sonny's voice brought her back to reality. She needed to pull herself together and fast. There was no way she was going to let anything happen to Jason. She quickly dried her eyes and fixed herself. With a fake smile on her face she descended the stairs.

C: You bellowed.

S: Hey, come sit down I made you waffles for breakfast.

C: Sonny, I'm really not hungry this morning. I have lots of errands to do today I thought I would just go and get an early start.

S: Sit and eat. You need to eat Carly. What good will you be to Michael if you get sick?

Carly looked at him for a moment, not wanting to push him any further today she sat down and followed his orders for now.

S: Where are you off to today?

C: Well I wanted to get Michael a couple of new outfits for school and I thought I would stop by and see Bobbie for a bit.

S: I will have Johnny take you. Maybe I can meet you later for lunch.

C: Actually I thought I would have lunch with Bobbie.

S: Alright that's fine. I have lots of paperwork to do today anyways.

C: So you will be at the warehouse today?

S: Yeah most likely.

Carly finished eating and waited for Sonny to leave for the day. Once she knew he was gone she dragged Johnny into the penthouse by his suit coat.

J: Carly what are you doing?

C: Listen to me Johnny I need your help.

J: What's going on?

The tears started to roll down her face uncontrollably. She collapsed into Johnny's arms sobbing. Johnny caught her and tried his best to comfort her.

J: Carly, what is it? I will do my best to try to help you, but you have to calm down.

Between sobs she managed to get out "Jason" "He is in trouble."

J: Okay what are you talking about Carly?

She took a deep breath and pulled away from Johnny trying to get herself under control.

C: Okay. I overheard Sonny today on the phone. He ordered Benny to have Jason taken out. He wants Jason dead.

Johnny closed his eyes and shook his head. He was afraid this might happen. He had just hoped Jason would be back in control before it did.

Carly studied his reaction taking in his complete lack of surprise.

C: Why are you not surprised by this Johnny? Something is going on isn't it?

J: Carly everything will be okay. I need you to just calm down.

C: Calm down? Sonny is trying to kill Jason. JASON! My child's father, the man I love, and you want me to be calm?

J: I will call and warn Jason.

C: So you know where he is? Have you been in contact with him this whole time?

J: Carly you know I can't tell you that.

C: Can't? Or won't?

J: Carly just sit tight okay? Let us handle this.

C: Yeah right okay.

She grabbed her purse and flew past him and onto the elevator. He knew he should go after her but he needed to give Jason a heads up. He would track her down after his call.

*****************************************

**Puerto Rico:**

Jason exited the limo. He had just one more meeting then he could go back to the hotel and start packing and head home to Carly and Michael. As he approached Carlos his cell phone began to ring. He stopped to answer the phone.

J: Morgan

Johnny: Jason its Johnny. Sonny is setting you up man. He ordered a hit on you.

J: What?

Before Jason could comprehend what Johnny had just told him he heard a gun go off. Turning quickly he tried to dive behind the limo but not before the piercing metal bullet ripped into his body. He fell to the ground the pain taking control over him. Carly's faced flashed into his thoughts her beautiful smile, then everything faded to blackness.

***************************************

Carly stormed into Luke's office. Her heart stopped briefly as her body started to shake uncontrollably. It was Jason! She knew she had to get to him fast.

L: What's up cupcake?

C: You got to help me. It's Jason.

She fell to her knees in front of him. It had taken them a long time to trust each other but Luke took Carly under his wing. She was after all a Spencer by blood, and family took care of each other. Luke helped her to her feet and sat her down in a chair.

L: Okay darlin what's going on, what happened?

C: Sonny put a hit out on Jason.

L: What?

C: Luke please listen to me. It's true. I can feel it. Something is already wrong. I need to get to him Luke. You have got to help me get to him. PLEASE HELP ME.

L: Okay darlin. I will get you to him.

C: You know where he is?

L: Yeah we have been in contact. He's been checking in on you and Michael.

C: You never told me. (she started to cry) Why didn't you ever tell me?

L: Jason didn't want you to know. He wanted to give you a chance to be happy with Sonny.

C: Well I'm not happy. I'm miserable. I can't stand Sonny.

L: Okay just calm down for a minute. You need to get to Jason right?

Carly tried to focus. **_"Right. I also need to you to get Michael from school, then you take him where ever you need to just keep Sonny away from him."_**

L: You got it cupcake.

C: Promise me Luke. You won't let Sonny get Michael.

L: Caroline. Michael is a Spencer. I won't let anything happen to him.

C: Where is Jason?

L: Puerto Rico. Come on let's get you on a plane.

**************************************************

_**I was standing at the end of my rainbow**_

_**With nowhere to go and no pot of gold in sight**_

_**All my wishes were just way too much to hope for**_

_**But when I saw you I knew I'd seen the light**_

**Puerto Rico:**

Reynaldo picked Carly up from the airport. Luke had called him and told him Carly was on her way. When he saw her he didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone what he had to tell Carly?

Upon arriving at the safe house, Carly darted from the limo running inside. Francis was there with worry written all over his face. The place was so quiet it was eerie.

C: Where is he?

Francis got up and opened the door to a bedroom.

Carly slowly entered the room. Jason was lying on the bed asleep. His chest was all bandaged up, and he had IV's running into his arms. She turned back around giving Francis a questioning look.

F: He's still unconscious. He has been like this for 2 days now Carly. The doctor removed a bullet from his side. He said he did all he could do. It's up to Jason to fight now.

Tears streamed down her face and she turned back to Jason. She approached him cautiously and gently sat down on the empty side of the bed next to him. She studied his face. He seemed so peaceful. She gently touched his face, tracing her fingertips along his cheekbone.

C: Your not leaving me now Jason Morgan!

_**And not a moment too soon**_

_**Without a minute to spare**_

_**You touched my heart**_

_**When I didn't have a prayer**_

_**In my darkest hour**_

_**With my world filled with gloom**_

_**Your sweet love saved me**_

_**Not a moment too soon**_

And so Carly's vigil began. She sat by his side night and day for three days straight. She had been in contact with Luke and knew that he had Michael and that they were safe. Francis had informed her that Sonny was looking for her and that he believed Jason was dead. Nighttime had fallen again. Carly stood stretching her aching muscles. She made her way over to the window looking out into the blackness. She was so exhausted, every inch of her ached. It had been days since she had slept she just kept hoping Jason would wake up. The desperation and fear hit her and she began to cry. She missed Michael, she needed Jason to wake up and be okay everything was just too much for her to take any longer.

Jason slowly started to open his eyes. The images around him were blurry and the pain in is side was unreal. The one thing that caught his attention was the sound of a woman crying. Immediately he knew it was Carly. He fought his exhaustion and forced his eyes open. Squinting he focused on his surroundings.

J: Carly? He hoarsely uttered.

She froze immediately upon hearing his voice. Wiping her tears away she rushed to his bedside. She smiled as soon as she saw his baby blue eyes staring up at her.

C: I'm right here Jase.

He reached out for her hand and she grabbed his hand and held it.

_**I used to think that love would never find me**_

_**And the one who cares was lost somewhere in time**_

_**But when you found me I knew I'd found forever**_

_**You rescued me just before I crossed the line**_

J: What's happening?

C: Your okay now Jase. You were shot but you are going to be okay now.

J: Sonny, he -

Jason started to get agitated and tried to sit up but fell backwards wincing in pain.

C: Shush Jase it's okay. I know all about Sonny.

J: Michael?

C: Michael is safe. Luke has him hidden.

J: Sonny tried to kill me.

C: Yes he did. But you're safe now. Francis and Reynaldo are right outside. So stop worrying.

J: You came.

Carly smiled at his simple statement. _Where else would she be but by his side?_

C: Of course I came. I wouldn't be anywhere else.

_**And not a moment too soon**_

_**Without a minute to spare**_

_**You touched my heart**_

_**When I didn't have a prayer**_

_**In my darkest hour**_

_**With my world filled with gloom**_

_**Your sweet love saved me**_

_**Not a moment too soon**_

J: I'm glad.

C: Jase just close your eyes you need to rest. Don't try so hard to fight it. Just sleep it's okay.

J: Will you stay?

C: I promise I will be right here when you wake up.

_**Your sweet love saved me**_

_**Not a moment too soon**_

_**Not a moment too soon**_

He fought a few moments longer to keep his eyes open but then gave into his exhaustion and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Carly watched him sleep for a few minutes then let out a big sigh of relief. She felt like she had been holding in so much since she first walked through that door and saw him lying in this bed. Now at least she knew he was going to be okay and a weight was lifted from her. She got up and made her way over to a reclining chair that Francis had brought in for her. She grabbed the blanket lying on it and sat down covering herself up with the blanket and closed her eyes intending to only rest for a little while.

**A few hours later:**

Stabbing pain brought Jason out of his sleep. His side felt like someone was trying to rip him open. His eyes searched for Carly but he didn't see her. A panic overcame him. _What if Sonny had found her? What if he had hurt her?_

J: Carly! Carly!

His cries woke her up suddenly; she stumbled out of the chair trying to make her way over to him. Her hair all messed up and her clothes disheveled she grabbed his hand.

C: Jase I am right here. You need to settle down.

Jason's eyes found hers and he locked his vision of her. She looked tired yet she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

J: I thought something happened to you.

Carly chuckled. **_"Sorry you would never be that lucky. You are still stuck with me."_**

J: I don't ever want you to leave.

C: Well I am right here for now Jase.

J: No I mean it Carly. I want you forever.

C: Jase you have been through a pretty big scare. Why don't you just focus on getting better okay?

J: Carly I …(he tries to sit up so he can talk to collapses back in pain).

C: Okay enough of this tonight. Here let me get you your pain medication.

She goes and gets his medication and a glass of water. **_"These will help with the pain Jase."_** He looks up at her and shakes his head no.

J: I'm not taking anything till we talk.

C: Then I am leaving. I swear Jason Morgan if you don't take these pills I am out of here.

Jason studied her for a moment. He knew that as stubborn as he could be Carly was worse.

J: I'll make you a deal.

C: I think you will just take these pills and get some rest, no deals.

J: Please Carly.

_Could she ever actually deny him anything?_ She rolled her eyes **_"What?"_**

J: You stay here right next to me tonight and I will take the pills.

C: You will rest and go to sleep also?

J: Yup, I promise to be good.

She laughed. **_"Yeah okay. Now take your medication."_**

He smiled and swallowed the pills. She took the glass from him and fixed his blanket before sitting on the bed next to him.

C: Just close your eyes Jase. The most important thing you can do is get your strength back and get better.

She went to get up to head back over to the chair but he grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

J: We had a deal remember?

C: I'm just going lay down in the chair. I promise to stay.

J: No you promised to stay right by my side. Now come lay down next to me.

C: Jase you need to sleep.

J: And I will when you are lying next to me. Please Carly, I need you.

Carly smiled and sighed. **_"You have always had me Jase."_** She climbed gently into bed and laid down on her side facing Jason. He grabbed one of her hands holding it in his, while Carly's other hand traced lightly over his forehead trying to soothe him into sleep.

_**And not a moment too soon**_

_**Without a minute to spare**_

_**You touched my heart**_

_**When I didn't have a prayer**_

_**In my darkest hour**_

_**With my world filled with gloom**_

_**Your sweet love saved me**_

_**Not a moment too soon**_

His eyes closed under her touch and he drifted quickly off to sleep as **_"I love you Carly."_** escaped his lips. The words were a shock to her. She smiled sadly wondering if he really knew what he was saying or if it was just the medication talking.

C: I love you too Jase. I always have and always will. (She whispered before closing her own eyes).

Jason smiled hearing her declaration. As long as she still loved him he knew everything would work out.

******************

As days passes Jason grew stronger and stronger. The doctor had come and went remarking on the great progress he was making, and that he would be up and about soon. Carly had been right by Jason's side taking care of him, making sure he took his medication and didn't hurt himself further. She avoided having "a talk", by keeping herself busy and changing the subject whenever Jason approached the subject. She wanted to live in denial as long as she could. She enjoyed being with Jason and taking care of him and she was afraid that once they talked he would send her away again.

One night while Carly waited for Jason to fall asleep she got up out of bed making her way out onto the back porch. The crisp fall air hit her face, making her shiver a bit. She inhaled the fresh air, letting it fill her lungs completely. Rubbing her arms to keep warm she made her way over to the steps and sat down looking up at the bright full moon.

Jason meanwhile reached out for Carly finding nothing but an empty side of the bed. He sat up slowly holding his side as he swung his legs out of the bed and gingerly stood up. Using the wall to help brace himself he made his way out into the living room, where he found Francis and Reynaldo sitting playing cards.

J: Hey guys.

F: Boss you shouldn't be out of bed.

J: I'm fine. Where is Carly?

R: She is out on the back porch. You want me to go get her?

J: No let her get some air. We need to talk. Where do things stand and what do we know?

F: The commission knows your alive and are waiting for you to get well and continue your plan to take over for Sonny. Since Sonny was foolish enough to put a hit out on you without their knowledge they have given you permission to deal with him at your discretion.

J: What has Sonny been up to?

F: He thinks your dead and now he is just searching for Carly and Michael. He has Johnny and Benny on it. So we are all set, since they are with us they have been just feeding him false information.

J: Good. I want to end Sonny myself. Tell everyone to sit tight. I should be back in a few days. Have you located Michael yet?

F: No Luke has him hidden really good.

J: That's okay. I know that he will be safe with Luke. Once Luke hears Carly is back and Sonny is gone he'll show up with Michael.

R: So we sit tight for now?

J: Yeah. I'm going out to see Carly.

He grabbed a blanket on his way out to the porch.

F: Maybe he will finally tell her he loves her.

R: Nah, those two never do anything the easy way. We will probably all be old and gray before they are back together.

F: Probably.

Jason wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and made his way out onto the porch. He spotted her right away sitting with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs looking up at the sky.

J: The moon's beautiful tonight.

Carly laughed not at all surprised he was up and walking around. **_"You shouldn't be out of bed Jason."_**

J: I feel good. Besides I needed to get up and get some air.

C: Yeah me too.

He sat down next to her and handed her one side of the blanket. She smiled taking it from him. She snuggled up to him on his good side, just the two of them cuddling under the blanket.

J: You going to run away from me or will you hear me out this time?

C: Jase….

J: All you have to do is listen Carly. Just listen to me, PLEASE.

C: Okay.

J: Why did you come here for me?

C: Because I knew you needed me.

J: Your right I do need you. But not just now, I need you with me for the rest of my life Carly. I can't go on being without you anymore.

C: I don't know what to say Jason.

J: Tell me you will spend the rest of your life with me.

C: I can't keep shuffling Michael in and out of men's lives Jason. He needs a secure home and a father that is never going to leave him.

J: I am asking you for forever Carly. Not a month or a year or two years. I want FOREVER with you and Michael. I want us to be a family again. I love you.

She turned away from him as the tears rolled down her face. **_"I just can't help but think that the only reason you are saying that is because of the shooting."_**

J: Well your wrong. I have been planning to come back and get you and Michael for months now. It has just taken me longer than I thought to get things into place.

Carly turned around to face him with a confused look on her face. **_"What do you mean you have been planning?" "You knew how miserable Michael and I were?"_**

J: I spoke with Johnny everyday. He was watching over you guys for me. I had to prove myself to the commission Carly, so that they would allow me to take over Sonny's territory permanently.

C: So all this time you left me believing that you just left us behind?

J: I had to. I couldn't risk your safety until I had things solidified. It would kill me if anything ever happened to you. It would literally kill me baby.

She shut her eyes tightly fighting back her tears. Jason reached out and lifted her chin up. **_"Carly, baby look at me."_** She opened her eyes searching his piercing blue eyes. He wiped away her tears then leaned his forehead against hers. **_"I love you with all my heart Carly. Please come back to me."_**

_**And not a moment too soon**_

_**Without a minute to spare**_

_**You touched my heart**_

_**When I didn't have a prayer**_

_**In my darkest hour**_

_**With my world filled with gloom**_

_**Your sweet love saved me**_

_**Not a moment too soon**_

C: I love you Jason. Truth be told I never stopped. You have always been the only one for me.

J: So does this mean I have my girl back?

C: Yeah she's back.

She leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his. His hand snaked into her hair pulling her toward him intensifying their kiss. Smiling Jason whispered **_"You taste exactly like I remembered, just like cotton candy."_** Carly laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. He took her hand interlocking their fingers together.

_**I used to think that love would never find me**_

_**And the one who cares was lost somewhere in time**_

_**But when you found me I knew I'd found forever**_

_**You rescued me just before I crossed the line**_

_**And not a moment too soon**_

_**Without a minute to spare**_

_**You touched my heart**_

_**When I didn't have a prayer**_

_**In my darkest hour**_

_**With my world filled with gloom**_

_**Your sweet love saved me**_

_**Not a moment too soon**_

C: Jase? Where do we go from here?

J: The commission has given me permission to take back the territory Carly.

C: Which means you have to take care of Sonny?

J: Yeah. That was always the plan. He just got to me before I got to him.

C: So what's your next move?

J: Well we have the upper hand because Sonny thinks I am dead. I will have the element of surprise on my side.

C: What can I do to help?

J: You have already done so much for me baby. Your loved saved me Carly. I need you to just stand by my side and love me.

C: You got it.

J: Do you know how to contact Luke?

C: Yeah. I just have to put an ad in the paper when things are all clear for him to bring Michael back.

J: Good. The guys have been trying to find them and haven't had any luck.

C: Of course not. This is Luke we are talking about. You think I would trust our son's life to anyone else? Luke is the master at hiding out.

J: That he is. I'm glad you turned to him.

C: Well Mr. Morgan I think you need to get back to bed.

J: Only if you are coming with me.

C: Oh such a hard request.

She stood up holding out both her hands to Jason. He took hold and she helped him stand up. Together they made it back to their room and back into bed. Carly tucked Jason into bed then turned around to move to the other side of the bed but Jason grabbed her wrist.

J: Carly?

C: What's wrong?

J: You said I had my girl back right?

She questioningly answers. **_"Yeah?"_**

J: Then I want my girl back in every way.

He pulled her toward him, coaxing her to join him in bed.

C: Jase I don't think that is such a good idea. You are recovering from being shot for god's sake.

J: Carly I need you. I want to feel you baby - pleaaasssee.

Carly laughed as Jason pulled her closer and closer.

C: Jase I remember how things were between us, you will hurt yourself.

J: Not if your in control.

C: Total control?

J: Absolutely baby.

C: You're so bad!

She leaned down and captured his lips in a smoldering kiss. Gently nibbling her bottom lip Carly smiled remembering Jason's old tricks. She opened her mouth willingly as his tongue slipped in to meet hers. Wanting to set the tone of control Carly pulled away and made her way to the end of the bed so Jason could see her perfectly. He started to protest but she gave him a seductive little smirk, shaking her finger at him **_"Remember the rules Jase."_** He sighed obviously frustrated.

Once at the end of the bed Carly slowly started to unbutton her blouse all the while her eyes were locked on Jason's. She continued her little striptease letting her blouse fall off of one shoulder at a time before completely letting it fall to the floor leaving her standing before him in a hot pink lace bra. She moved her hands down over her breasts and stomach and started undoing her jeans. She smiled as she watched the effect she was having on Jason. He was already erect and waiting ready for her while licking his lips in anticipation. Carly shimmied her jeans down over her hips and stepped out them.

J: God Carly, you are more beautiful than I remembered.

Carly twirled for him showing off her hot pink thong.**_ "You like?"_**

J: I like very much, but you are much too far away baby.

Carly laughed and shed her panties before she began to crawl onto the bed, making her way up Jason's body. When she reached his hard erect shaft she brushed her stomach against him causing a low growl to escape his lips. _**"You miss me Jase?"**_

J: I've ached for you Carly. I am aching for you. PLEASE BABY.

Pulling the covers down over Jason's waist, her hands found his pajama bottoms and began pulling them down so she had full access to him. Slowly her hands moved up his thighs as her hot breath whispered over his skin and her tongue darted out licking his body. He was about ready to explode with all her teasing, as Carly gently crept up his chest. With both of her legs planted on either side of him she balanced her weight trying not to cause him any pain. Jason was finally able to roam her body freely with his hands. First starting on her thighs then moving up her body to her stomach. Carly closed her eyes as his touch set her body on fire. She had missed his strong hands and they way they knew exactly how to touch her to send her over the edge. Reaching around she unclasped her bra and removed it throwing it over her shoulder onto the floor. Jason wasted no time in finding her luscious firm breast. Their weight filled his hands as he massaged them masterfully, taking time to tweak her nipples. Carly purred. **_"I love the way you touch me Jase, it feels sooo good!"_**

Feeling her self become more and more wet for him she carefully moved down him positioning herself right over him. His tip just barely making contact with her warm wet mound. She lowered herself onto him so that she moistened his tip, then she back off teasing him. His hands found her hips pleading with her. **_"Please no more teasing baby, we have waited to long."_** Without hesitation she slowly lowered herself down onto him. She gasped as he stretched her open. Wiggling she tried shifting to accommodate him. She had forgotten how he used to fill her so completely. **_"My god Jase."_** Once he was deep inside of her she slowly and rhythmically started rotating her hips. Circling around him, her tight walls blanketing him securely. He was on overload his sense seemed to be screaming all at once. His breathing turned to panting and he started to groan. Carly paused worrying that she was hurting him. **_"Am I hurting you Jase?"_**

J: No baby - please don't stop this feels so incredible. Never stop, never stop!

With his reassurance she began to increase her pace, searching for her own release as well she began to tighten down around Jason. With his growling response, she knew she had found the right combination. She continued to tighten and release his throbbing member as her hips still circulated over him. As she neared her release she began to ride him up and down. **_"Jase, ohhhh!"_** Jason grasped her hips and moved with her meeting her thrust for thrust as they both exploded together. **_"Carly!"_** She slowly stilled her moments as every inch of her body throbbed in pure satisfaction. As she looked at Jason they both smiled at each other.

J: Now my girl is really back.

She leaned down and kissed him softly then whispered, **_"I sure am baby."_**

Carly gently got up letting him slip out of her then she snuggled up next to him pulling the covers up over them.

J: You are finally right were you are supposed to be.

C: Think we will get things right this time?

J: We had a great start. Things will be different this time. We are both different, and I think we may have learned from our past mistakes. As long as we stick together, nothing can tear us apart.

C: Mmmm. This feels so good. Are you okay Jase? I mean did I hurt you? Do you need a pain pill?

J: I have never felt better; you didn't hurt me baby. Being with you is more healing than any medicine.

C: Good. Now I know you are exhausted, so close your eyes and sleep.

J: I love you Carly, forever!

C: I love you too Jase.

*************************************

After a few more days of Carly's "healing" Jason had his full strength back and was up and ready to make his move back to Port Charles and back in charge of the organization.

Carly took a deep breath before exiting the elevator. It was show time and she had to admit she was a bit nervous. She knew Johnny was on her side and that Jason would be right behind her but never the less the thought of seeing Sonny again seemed to unnerve her. As she left the security of the elevator she smiled to see Johnny standing outside the door. Johnny gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her arm for luck.

J: I will be right outside Carly. He is inside waiting for you. He was alerted that your plane landed. I think he is excited thinking you are returning to him.

C: I just can't wait to get this over with.

She took a deep breath and opened the door entering the penthouse. She found Sonny sitting on the couch drinking. He immediately jumped up rushing over to her hugging her.

S: God Carly I am so glad you are home. Where have you been? He pulled back waiting for an answer.

C: I'm sorry I just needed to get away things were just too much for me. I need to clear my head and think.

S: I was worried sick about you. Where is Michael?

C: He stayed behind with Luke.

S: Ah so Luke was the one behind all of this nonsense?

C: Luke helped me lay low for awhile.

S: Why didn't Michael come back with you?

C: I thought we needed some alone time to get things straightened out.

S: I'm glad you said that Carly. Because I really want things to work between us. I want you, me and Michael to be a real family.

Carly turned away from him rolling her eyes. _"Yeah right, you sick bastard."_

C: That is what I want too Sonny.

Sonny grabbed her into a smothering embrace. **_"You don't know how much this means to me Carly."_** He pulled back and kissed her. She fought hard to try not to gag. Every inch of her screaming YUCK!! She pulled away slowly not to cause suspicion.

C: Why don't we celebrate? Let's make a toast.

S: Mmmm good idea baby. I'll go get some wine.

C: No! I mean you sit and wait for me on the couch. I will go get us some wine.

S: Okay.

Carly made her way into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of red wine. The going to the cupboard she got down 2 wine glasses.

S: Hurry up in there. I want my wife all to myself tonight.

C: Yeah in your dreams buddy. **_"I'm coming,"_** she shouted back.

Quickly she reached down into her bra pulling out a small vial. She poured a few drops of the clear liquid into Sonny's glass and swished it around making sure it coated the entire inside of the glass before dumping the extra out into the sink. She then tucked the vial back into her bra and grabbed the bottle of wine and the glasses heading back out into the living room.

S: What took so long?

C: I couldn't find the corkscrew.

S: That's because I keep it out here at the bar.

Carly handed him the bottle of wine and he made his way over to the bar opening the wine. She held out both glasses for him to fill. Once filled she handed him his "special" glass. He unknowingly took the glass.

S: A toast to "US". We are going to be a real family Carly.

Carly raised her glass repeating **_"To Us."_** She took a sip of the wine, and watched as Sonny tipped his glass back letting the poisoned liquid fill his mouth. She smiled as he finished the entire glass and began pouring himself more. She looked at her watch checking the time. She set her glass down on the bar and watched as Sonny slowly started to falter.

S: Is it hot in here?

C: Nope I'm comfortable.

His hand started trembling and his glass fell out of his hand. Carly just stood there and watched as the poison started to work its magic.

C: Maybe you should sit down Sonny. You don't look too good.

S: Yeah I think I will. All of a sudden I don't feel so well.

C: Hmmm maybe you're coming down with the flu or something.

Sonny made his way over to the couch and plopped down. Carly made her way over to the door and opened it.

S: Where are you going?

C: I thought I would go visit Bobbie. I promised I would stop by tonight.

S: I thought we were going to celebrate.

Just then Jason walked in the door and wrapped his arms around Carly's waist.

J: Oh WE will be celebrating.

He leaned down giving her a passionate kiss hello. **_"Hi baby. Everything go okay?"_**

C: Everything went as planned.

Sonny squinted trying to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

S: Jason?

J: Yeah Sonny it's me. You seem surprised to see me.

S: Your supposed to be..

J: Dead? Yeah well I'm not. In fact I am alive and well and back with my girl. You on the other hand, damn you don't look so hot partner.

C: I tried telling him that Jase. I think maybe it's the flu.

J: Hmmm you think?

Sonny could stop the room from spinning. He tried to focus and concentrate on just what the hell was going on but the tightening in his chest just kept getting worse and worse.

Jason let go of Carly.

J: Go with Francis over to the Brownstone. I will meet you there.

C: I can stay if you need me to Jase.

J: I will be fine baby, now go.

He kissed her and sent her out on her way.

Once Carly had left Jason made his way over to Sonny. Looking down upon his ex-partner and friend. He thought maybe he would feel something, remorse, guilt, something. But he felt nothing.

J: You feel that tightening in your chest Sonny? That is your heart failing you. You are having a heart attack, and soon the pain will be so great that your heart will just stop.

S: What, why?

J: You mean why would I kill you? Well besides the fact that you tried to kill me? Let's see there was the little thing of taking my woman away from me. Oh and then trying to make my son forget about me by sending me off on stupid errands while you wormed your way into his life. See I took my family back Sonny. Carly and I are back together and WE are a family again. So as you gasped for your last few breaths of air, I leave you with the knowledge that I will be making love to Carly every night and tucking Michael into bed and watching him grow up. Oh and yeah I forgot to tell you I now run your organization. It's all mine! Good-bye Sonny boy.

Jason watched a few minutes longer as Sonny struggled to hang on. Once he took his final breath he left.

J: Johnny dump the body in the construction site on 3rd Street, then have them pour the foundation.

Johnny: You got it boss.

J: I'm going to go get my family. I will see you at the warehouse in the morning.

Johnny: Glad your back boss.

J: It's good to be back man, thanks.

****************************************

Jason entered the brownstone and smiled as he looked at Carly and Michael playing on the floor with his toy cars.

Michael saw Jason first and jumped up running over to him. **_"Daddy!"_** Jason bent down and scooped him up in his arms. Michael threw his arms around Jason's neck. **_"Daddy you is home."_**

J: Yes buddy Daddy is home for good.

M: Yeah!!!

Carly smiled as she got up and made her way over to her two guys.

C: Everything okay?

Jason pulled her into a hug. **_"EVERYTHING IS PERFECT NOW."_**

The three of them shared a family hug. Jason kissed the top of Carly's head and whispered, **_"We got our family back baby."_**

_**And not a moment too soon**_

_**Without a minute to spare**_

_**You touched my heart**_

_**When I didn't have a prayer**_

_**In my darkest hour**_

_**With my world filled with gloom**_

_**Your sweet love saved me**_

_**Not a moment too soon**_

**"Not A Moment Too Soon" by Tim McGraw**

*Reviews are loved and adored!!


	15. To Get Me To You

**~To Get Me To You~**

_Well I, I still can remember times_

_When the night seemed to surround me_

_I was sure the sun would never shine on me_

_And I, I thought it my destiny_

_To walk this world alone_

_But now you're here with me _

_Now you're here with me_

_And I don't regret the rain_

_Or the nights I felt the pain_

_Or the tears I had to cry_

_Some of those times along the way_

_Every road I had to take_

_Every time my heart would break_

_It was just something that I had to get through_

_To get me to you_

_To get me to you_

Staring out the window he couldn't help but be amazed at where his life had ended up. All the endless nights without her, all the pain and destruction they had faced and yet they had ended up here. Looking back he couldn't think of anything he regretted, because in the end everything was worth it. His heart was full and he had everything he ever wanted sleeping in the other rooms of the house. His mind drifts back to the turning point. A moment he would never forget.

**Flashback:**

J: Carly leave it alone... I want you to stay away from Elizabeth!

C: She will break your heart Jase, please walk away now.

J: CARLY, I can't do this now.

Carly looks deeply into his eyes seeing all the pain and just wanting to help take it away, but decides to turn and leave.

Jason felt the anger build up inside him. He had hurt her yet again. It was all he could do to push her away when all he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let go. He missed his best friend and all he could do was let her walk away.

He had wanted to tell her that it wasn't Elizabeth who was breaking his heart she was. He couldn't take it anymore seeing her and Sonny together and happy was tearing him up inside. He began trashing the place, breaking chairs and smashing beer bottles. Carly stopped outside the door, something wouldn't let her leave him. She heard all the noise and went back inside, she stopped when she saw what was happening. She had never seen Jason so out of control. She watched as he broke chairs and shattered glass everywhere then finally emotionally spent he sank to the ground against the jukebox.

Carly walked over to Jake..... **_"I will pay for everything, think you could close up Jake. We need to be alone."_**

J: Sure thing Carly, just take care of him.

C: I will.

She slowly approached him. He had his head in his hands. She knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers, pulling them away from his face. He knew the moment she touched him that it was her, he could never forget her touch.

C: Jase, look at me.

He slowly raised his head. The tears began to well up in her eyes when she saw that he was crying.

J: Just leave Carly.

C: No way buddy, you're my best friend and I am not going anywhere.

Jason stared at her looking deep into her eyes. He was so tired of pushing her away. So he gave in and did what he had wanted to do for so long; he grabbed her pulling her into his arms.

C: It's going to be okay Jase.

J: I need you Carly, please don't go.

C: I'm not going anywhere.

Jason finally let go of all he had kept bottled up for so long. He cried and let out all the pain. She was in his arms and he wanted her to stay forever. Carly didn't let on but she was worried. She had never seen Jason like this before, he was always the strong one that she leaned on. She slowly pulled away from him.

C: Jase what happened, what is going on?

J: I need you to stay.

C: Okay, but let's go up to your room where we can talk, come on. She stood and held her hand out to him, which he gladly accepted and they went up to his room.

Jason sat down on the bed, desperately trying to figure out where to begin. Carly had gone into the bathroom and came out with a cold wet washcloth. She leaned down in front of him and gently swiped the cold cloth over his face, wiping away his tears, then she put the cloth on the back of his neck. Jason just watched her and relaxed in her touch. She always knew how to calm him. She was home to him.

C: There, just relax Jase. There isn't anything we can't work through together. You have always been my strength, now let me return the favor. She sat down on the bed leaning her back up against the wall.

C: Here come and lay down. You can tell me what's up when your ready to.

J: What about Sonny?

C: Ya right, he could care less where I am. Just rest Jase.

Jason crawled up onto the bed and laid his head down on her lap. Carly began rubbing his back. Jason closed his eyes and fell asleep, finally feeling at ease under her soothing touch. Carly watched him as he slept. She missed sharing moments like this with him. They used to be inseparable, now things were so strained between them. She wished that they could go back, back before all of the pain and heartache and have one more chance. That was all she ever wished for - just one more chance. A chance for them be together and be happy. Carly closed her eyes and let sleep take over. Jason was the first one to wake up, he still felt Carly's hand upon his back. He smiled as he sat up and saw that she had fallen asleep. He gently brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek as he watched her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling his touch and smiled at the sight of his beautiful face.

C: Hey

J: Hey yourself.

C: I guess we fell asleep.

J: Yeah, thank you.

C: For what?

J: For being here with me.

C: Jase, you are my best friend, there is nowhere else I would rather be. Hey what time is it?

J: Ah, its 1:00 AM. Sorry, Sonny will be upset.

C: Haven't you noticed he hasn't even called to see where I am. He doesn't care Jason, as long as I am not bothering him. But that is not what I want to talk about. Talk to me Jase. You know you can tell me anything, what is going on with you?

J: I don't know where to begin.

C: Is it Elizabeth, did she hurt you?

J: Carly!

C: What? Jase, talk to me. Do you love her?

J: No I don't love her, god Carly. I wish you........

C: You wish I would what?

J: This is hard for me you know I am not good with words.

He stops and just looks at her, how was he going to tell her that he wanted her in his arms forever, and he wanted them to have children together and that he was totally and hopelessly in love with her. So he did the only thing he could think of and took her face in his hands and kissed her. All the emotions he had been hiding escaped through his lips as he kissed her. Carly automatically wrapped her arms around his neck letting herself enjoy the warmth of his lips on hers and the taste of his tongue as it danced around her mouth. Snapping back into reality she pulled away from him.

C: What are we doing?

J: Something I have wanted to do for months. I am sick of living without you Carly. You wanted to know what was wrong tonight? Its not Elizabeth who is breaking my heart .....IT'S YOU! I can't do this anymore, I can't pretend that my heart isn't breaking because you are not with me, that you are not in my bed at night and not in my arms every morning. God I thought I had the strength to walk away from you, but I can't. You are my heart, and it kills me to see you with him.

Carly couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they rolled uncontrollably down her face. Jason reached up and wipes away her tears with his thumb.

J: Straight out Carly, I love you and I want you with me forever! After the words left his mouth he felt like a great weight had been lifted from him. He had wanted to say those words for so long now.

J: Carly?

C: I can't breathe, I can't breathe Jase, I...................

J: Carly, look at me, look in my eyes.

She did as he told her, god those eyes they had been her comfort and her strength so many times, now looking into them she saw her home, he was her home.

J: Now slow your breathing down, in and out slowly that's it. Look at me ....... Good!

Once her breathing was back under control she closed her eyes, remembering her wish. She always had one wish, one wish that she silently made on every brilliant star she saw at night, the wish she thought would never come true, that one day Jason would tell her he loved her and wanted her with him.

J: I'm sorry Carly, I don't want to hurt you anymore, all I seem to do lately is hurt you.

C: Jase, stop.

J: I need you with me Carly, I can't let you go again, please baby, tell me you still love me.

C: Do you think I could ever stop?

J: You love me?

Carly leans in resting her forehead against his, tears falling down her face.

C: Always have always will. But where does that leave us?

J: With a future together.

C: How?

J: Carly, please just leave him and come home to me.

C: Just like that, leave him and come with you? Where?

J: Yes just like that..it is that simple! We can go anywhere, stay here, leave, go to Alaska, I don't care as long as we are together.

C: Okay!

J: Okay? Yeah?

C: Yeah!!

**End of Flashback**

A huge smile spread across his face thinking back on that night, the night they had both taken a leap of faith. A leap that had paid off. Here it was three years later. They had left Port Charles behind and were married. Michael was now 8 years old and he was a big brother to Riley Spencer his two year old sister. Everything he had ever wanted Carly had given him. He felt her enter the room and turned to see her smiling at him.

C: Hey you left me alone in there.

J: I'm sorry baby, come here. She came to him and he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly.

C: What ya thinking about?

J: Just that things are perfect and how happy I am.

C: It took us long enough didn't it?

J: Yeah but we finally made it.

C: The kids are sound asleep, so take me back to bed Mr. Morgan.

J: You don't really want to sleep do you Mrs. Morgan?

C: The only thing I want is for my gorgeous husband to make love to me till the sun comes up. Think you are up for an all nighter?

J: Hell yes! He scoops her up into his arms and carries her back into their bedroom.

_**Well I, I still can recall the days**_

_**When I had no love around me**_

_**Makes me glad for every day I have with you**_

_**And I, I look in your eyes and know**_

_**I'm right where I belong**_

_**And I belong with you**_

_**Always belonged with you**_

He gently sets her down so that they are standing in front of their bed. Taking his hand he reaches to stroke her face, looking into her eyes.

J: When you found me I was remembering that night, our night.

C: Ah yes, our "defining moment".

Jason smiled he loved how she always referred to that night as their defining moment. It really was for them. It is said that everyone has one defining moment in their lives, one that will change everything. That night that she came back into Jakes for him was their moment.

J: I love you Mrs. Morgan.

He lowered his lips onto hers, tenderly nibbling on her lips, while his hands pushed the straps of her nightgown down over her shoulders so she stood naked in front of him. He slowly pulled away from their kiss so that he could look at her. She hadn't changed a bit, she was still as beautiful as the first day he saw her. Carly just smiled at him as she pulled his silk pajama bottoms off over his hips, letting them fall to the floor. He pulled her to him and they fell back onto the bed. He positioned himself on top of her, sliding his thigh between her legs, making room for himself. His hands wandered over her body caressing her chest and stomach, as he followed them with his tongue. When he reached her stomach Carly grabbed his face, stilling him. He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling with fire.

J: Carly?

C: Jase, your gonna be a daddy again!

J: A new baby?

C: Yeah, in 8 months we will have another little Morgan running around.

J: God Carly, you have given me so much. You make me so happy.

He leaned down and started placing gentle little kisses all over her belly, then began talking to her tummy.

J: Hey there little one, I'm gonna be your daddy. Your mommy and I are gonna love you so much. Wait till you see your mommy she is so beautiful and she is the love of my life.

He slowly made his way back up her body, taking her arms and positioning them over her head, as he sank into her waiting warmth.

J: I love you so much Caroline Morgan.

C: I love you to Jase.

He began to slowly thrust in and out of her as his lips laid claim to her neck and collarbone. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper, while she moved her hips in a circular motion causing Jason to gasp for breath.

J: God Carly, when you do that, don't stop, never stop!

C: I know baby, I feel it, we fit so perfectly.

Jason increased his thrusts as he released her arms grabbing onto the sheets for control. Carly placed her hands over his as she felt her self spiraling out of control.

C: JASE, that's it. Oh GOD!

_**And I don't regret the rain**_

_**Or the nights I felt the pain**_

_**Or the tears I had to cry**_

_**Some of those times along the way**_

_**Every road I had to take**_

_**Every time my heart would break**_

_**It was just something that I had to get through**_

_**To get me to you**_

_**To get me to you**_

He felt her tighten around him and watched as her body violently shook underneath him. He leaned down covering her mouth with his as he climaxed, filling her completely. They collapsed against each other holding onto the completeness they both were feeling. Jason kissed her neck and whispered **_"I'm gonna be a daddy again, I can't wait"._** Carly laughed at the way he stated it. He was so proud and excited. No matter how long they had been together, she found that she fell deeper in love with him more and more each day.

J: We are right were we belong baby, everything we have been through was worth it cause it Got Me To You! I love you Mrs. Morgan. You have my heart forever!

C: I love you to Mr. Morgan.

_**And if I could I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**Wouldn't change a thing baby**_

_**Because your love was waiting there for me**_

_**Waiting there for me baby**_

_**And I don't regret the rain**_

_**Or the nights I felt the pain**_

_**Or the tears I had to cry**_

_**Some of those times along the way**_

_**Every road I had to take**_

_**Every time my heart would break**_

_**It was just something that I had to get through**_

_**To get me to you**_

_**To get me to you**_

Jason moved off to her side, pulling her along side of him and wrapping his arms around her. He protectively placed a hand on her stomach. Carly smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling so safe and loved. What had seemed to be a lifetime of past loneliness and regrets, had changed for them into a life of love and happiness as they had fought and found their way back to each other. Back where they belonged.

*Reviews are loved!!


	16. Close Enough To Perfect For Me

**~Close Enough To Perfect For Me~**

_**Don't you worry about my woman**_

_**Or what you think she ought to be**_

_**She's close enough to perfect for me**_

_**She's everything I ever wanted she's all I'll ever need**_

_**She's close enough to perfect for me**_

_**Background:**_

It's been two years since Sonny Corinthos had left his wife Carly. He fell in love with Angel Sorrel the daughter of one of his worse enemies. After killing her father to gain Sonny's love and trust, Angel seduced Sonny away from Carly. Sonny filed for divorce and shortly afterwards married Angel in a big public ceremony at the Queen of Angels church. Carly was devastated, but in true Spencer form her family rallied around her and she survived. After all that is what Carly does best, survives. She built a good life for herself and Michael. They lived at the brownstone with Bobby and Lucas. Bobbie turned over Kelly's to her and she and her cousin Lucky teamed up and run the diner.

Sonny found that living in the same town as Carly and the Spencer family was too difficult so he and Angel moved down to Puerto Rico. There he ran the business. He turned over the reins to the Port Charles operations to his good friend Jason Morgan. Jason came back into town hoping to have another chance to make things right with Carly. The years away from her had only strengthened his love for her. When he came back to town his first stop was to see Carly. It surprised him to find that his best friend and the one woman he loved had changed. The years of heartbreak and pain had taken its toll on her. To the outside world she was still her feisty strong-headed self, yet she had closed herself off to him. They no longer talked like best friends. She was totally self-dependent. If she ever needed anything it was Lucky or Luke that she turned to not Jason. Carly did allowed him un-limited visitation with Michael, which he was grateful for. Jason finally developed a father-son relationship with Michael.

**********************************************************************

**Kelly's**

C: LUCKY!! What's burning?

Lucky was in the back trying to make some blueberry pancakes before opening for himself and Carly.

L: Um, nothing everything is fine.

Carly entered the kitchen to find Lucky covered in flour and smoke billowing off of the stove. She laughed at the sight in front of her.

C: Haven't you learned by now that SPENCER'S CAN'T COOK?

L: Oh please, we can cook. People just don't appreciate our talent.

C: Yeah right. Come on, let stick with cereal, that we can't mess up.

Lucky laughs turning the stove off and throwing the hot pan into the sink.

L: Maybe Tammy will try to give us lessons again.

C: Some how I doubt it. I think the last call to 911 pretty much did us in cous.

L: Your probably right. So how's Jason?

C: Why don't you call him and find out. I'm not his keeper.

L: But you are his friend.

C: Yeah right. The only true friends I have are you and Michael. And you are family so you have to like me.

L: Carly, Carly, Carly. When are you going to give Morgan a break? He has been back a whole year now. I know he loves you. He's trying.

C: Love smove. I don't believe in love. Love is for fools. The only thing that love is going to bring me is more heartache. I for one have had a lifetime's share of that buddy, so save the lecture for someone else. I don't see you with anyone.

L: Well it's not my fault that Lizzie passed me up. She is still chasing after Jason.

C: Hello, my point exactly. Jason has little perfect Lizzie Webber to make him happy. He can put her up on a pedestal and worship her. I can't compete with perfection Lucky. And for the record, you were way too good for that little pixie. She doesn't deserve the love of a Spencer.

Lucky walks over to her hugging her.

L: You got that right cousin, let her chase him around like a little puppy. Jason doesn't deserve you either ya know. And who says you're not perfect just the way you are? Hey, I love you. Hell even my dad loves you and that's saying something.

(she laughs giving him a kiss on the cheek). C: Thank god I have you. Now come on lets just get this place open shall we?

L: By all means, I'll unlock the doors.

***********************************************************

**Jason's Penthouse**

As he pours his morning cup of coffee he smiles as he thinks back on the times that Carly was living with him.

_The way she couldn't wake up fully in the morning with out a cup of coffee that she loaded with sugar. Her sparkling personality if she was woken up too early in the morning; and their fights. God he loved the verbal sparring they would do. He missed that, along with the headaches, the crazy plans and their long talks. No one could get under his skin like Carly or make him feel as alive as she did. Life with her was certainly never boring. With all the chaos she brought into his life, she had also brought love and a family. He missed it all. He missed her. _

J: How do I get that back Carly? How do I get US back?

************************************************************

**Kelly's**

Carly and Lucky are behind the counter working when Luke comes in.

Luke: Well if it isn't the dynamic duo. How are my two favorite Spencer's this morning?

Carly and Lucky exchange glances, knowing that Luke was buttering them up for something.

L: Were not interested dad.

Luke: Cowboy I'm hurt. Can't I come in and see my beautiful niece and my talented son without you thinking I want something?

C: Oh you can stop in anytime you want Luke, we just know you. So what is it that you really came here for?

Luke: Well my sweet Caroline, I do have a little project that I was hoping you and your partner in crime here could help me with.

_(Jason enters Kelly's and listens to Luke's proposition)_

L: Cous, why is it that I know we should start running?

C: Probably for good reason, the last time we helped him with a little project we both were almost arrested.

Luke: Hey it's not my fault that you two haven't been able to learn the finer skills of breaking and entering. Now this time I have something much more suited for your talents. I want you to use those computer skills you have and help me tag team Helena.

J: She's not getting involved in any of your crazy Cassadine schemes Luke so forget it.

(Carly spins around to see Jason standing in the doorway.)

C: Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? You have no say in my life buddy. You gave up that right years ago remember?

J: Carly, I will not allow you to get hurt. And getting involved with Luke and his Cassadine vendetta will get you hurt.

Luke: Ya know Morgan, I'm getting sick of you thinking that you can walk in and out of Caroline's life like you have and still think you have a say in what she does. You blew it buddy, now mind your own business.

J: Carly is my business Luke.

Carly walks around from behind the counter; her eyes blazing as she heads for Jason.

C: How dare you! My life and my family are NONE of your business Jason Morgan.

J: You and Michael are my family Carly.

C: Oh no, your not gonna throw MY son in my face. He may be something that will always connect us Jason, but make no mistakes about it. WE ARE NOT FAMILY!

J: How can you say that Carly?

C: Because FAMILY doesn't treat each other the way you have treated me. You have no say in what I do. You freely gave up that right a long time ago.

_Elizabeth enters and without knowing what their conversation is about, throws herself right into the middle of Jason and Carly's_

E: Well I see your still trying to cause trouble for Jason. Don't you ever get sick of it Carly? Leave Jason alone, he wants nothing to do with you.

Carly is beside herself with anger. Before Jason can get a word out, she gets right in his face, locking eyes with him.

C: I suggest you get your little girlfriend out of my face Jason. I have left you alone and not interfered in your new life. I expect the same courtesy from you.

He tried to touch her arm to get her to calm down. She pulled away from his grasp.

C: Don't you DARE touch me. I have tried Jason, I really have tried, but if you or your little pixie come near me or mine again, all bets are off.

He searches her eyes. Seeing that there is no point in trying to talk with her he leaves, grabbing Elizabeth on his way out the door.

**********************************************

**Outside of Kelly's**

E: Jason, you're hurting me.

J: This ends now Elizabeth.

E: Well it's about time. I'm glad you are finally starting to see what a piece of trash she is.

Jason takes a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

J: I mean YOU. I've had enough and it ends NOW. You WILL NEVER speak to Carly that way again. Do you understand me?

E: What, that tramp has got you fooled again? Jason you and I are together now, you don't even have to talk to her.

J: Okay people think Carly's delusional? First of all you and I are NOT together. I tolerate you Elizabeth because you are Emily's best friend. I have tried to be a friend to you for her sake, but enough is enough. I CAN'T STAND YOU. All your little whining about this and that. I've had enough!

E: But Jason you can't mean that.

J: Don't tell me what I mean and what I don't mean. I don't want you to call me, come by my home or the warehouse. I will notify my guards that you are not welcome in my life. I can't believe I didn't listen to Carly before about you.

E: Carly? Yeah right. She is a tramp Jason; she will wreck you if you let her.

J: Carly may not be an angel, but right or wrong she is my family. I love her and I will never stop loving her. If I can I'm going to do my best to win her back. So hear me now Elizabeth, STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY !

E: I, I can't believe your saying this Jason.

J: Well clean out your ears and believe it. Now get the hell out of here.

Elizabeth starts crying and runs away.

Jason looks back inside at Carly who is screaming at Luke and Lucky. He shakes his head and smiles.

J: Some things never change. She's got a temper like a viper, which for some reason makes me love her all the more.

He turns and leaves knowing that he will have to come up with some way of winning her back.

*********************************************

**Inside Kelly's**

C: That BASTARD! He has the nerve to try to tell me how I should live my life. I don't fucking think so.

Luke: That's right darlin - you tell him. He can't tell you what to do.

C: Don't start with me now Luke; I'm so not in the mood for your shit.

L: Dad, why don't you save your pitch till later? Carly and I will stop by the club tonight and you can fill us in on your master plan then. And IF and only IF we like this plan will we help you.

Luke: Okay sounds fair cowboy. I'll see you both tonight.

L: Carly calm down. It's over, and Jason's gone.

C: Yeah he's been gone. He left 4 years ago and he never came back.

L: (speaking tentatively) He came back Carly. You just haven't let him back into your heart or your life.

C: Can you blame me? Look at what happens to me Lucky. I won't continue to live like this.

***********************************************

**Later that Night at Luke's Club:**

Lucky and Carly are playing pool and drinking heavily.

L: So you think we should do it?

C: If we don't Luke will just get himself into a heap of trouble. At least we know what were doing, it really should be easy. I mean can you see Luke at a computer?

L: Your right. So were in?

C: Sure what the hell. We have to uphold the Spencer name and defeat the evil Cassadine's.

_Jason walks in and sees Lucky and Carly playing pool and laughing. Johnny and Francis follow close behind him. If Jason's plan didn't work he was going to need Johnny and Francis to help him out._

J: You guys can go have a seat at the bar.

Jason walks over to Carly and Lucky.

J: Carly, can we talk?

Carly turning to Lucky.

C: I must really be drunk cause I could swear that Jason Morgan is standing in front of me. Now I know I told him to never come near me just this morning didn't I?

L: Your not drunk, he is here.

J: Carly please.......we need to talk.

C: Where's your little perfect girlfriend Jason? She let you off your leash tonight?

J: I don't have a girlfriend Carly. Elizabeth and I aren't even friends.

C: Whatever Jason. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to play pool with my favorite cousin.

_She tries to move around him but he stands his ground, not backing away so she can take her shot._

Carly laughs and throws her cue on the table. C: Fine, I was getting bored anyways.

She turns and walks away and heads for the bar.

L: Looks like she blew you off.

J: I love her Lucky.

L: Well you sure have a funny way of showing it Jason. You broke her heart one to many times my friend.

He left Jason standing alone, as he made his way over to Carly at the bar.

C: Come on cous. I got these all lined up for us (pointing to the row of shots) It's just you and me tonight you in?

L: (he picks up a shot and slams it down). Hell yeah!

Carly proceeds to down a shot. C: To the SPENCERS!

They toast each downing another shot.

Jason watches her over the next few hours from a table in the back. She and Lucky have become completely drunk. He stands going to make one last attempt before he turns to Johnny and Francis for help.

J: Carly?

(turns with her eyes scrunched up trying to make out his face)

C: Oh hi Jase, you still here?

J: Dance with me?

Carly laughs as she tries to stand, but her legs give out. Jason catches her steadying her. She tries to push him away and stand on her own but ends up needing him for support.

C: Are you kidding me?

J: What you don't think you can handle it?

C: What the hell does that supposed to mean Morgan?

J: I think you still love me.

C: Well you're a fool.

J: Then dance with me, prove me wrong.

C: Fine! Come on.

She tries to spin around to the dance floor, but looses her balance. Jason is right behind her to catch her. He wraps his arms around her waist from behind and leads her out to the dance floor. On his way passing by he nods to Johnny who heads to the jukebox to play the song Jason instructed him to play.

Once out on the dance floor Jason turns her around in his arms. She flops against his chest wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiles at the feel of her in his arms again.

_Sometimes her morning coffee's way too strong_

_And sometimes what she says she says all wrong_

_Right or wrong she's there beside me like only a friend would be_

_And that's close enough to perfect for me_

_Now she's been known to wear her pants too tight_

_And drinking puts her out just like a light_

_Heaven knows she's not an angel but she'd really like to be_

_And that's close enough to perfect for me_

Jason pulls her tighter to him and buries his face into her neck. He inhales her scent as his hands move lower and lower down her body. He feels her relax and melt into him.

_She kisses me each morning_

_And smiles her sleepy smile_

_And she don't have to say it_

_I can see it in her eyes_

_Don't you worry about my woman_

_Or what you think she ought to be_

_She's close enough to perfect for me_

For a few moments she lets her self enjoy the warmth and strength of his arms around her. She purrs against his chest as she feels content and safe for the first time in years.

_Well sometimes she gets down and starts to cry_

_But then again a lady has a right_

_She's everything I ever wanted she's all I'll ever need_

_She's close enough to perfect for me_

_She kisses me each morning_

_And smiles her sleepy smile_

_And she don't have to say it_

_I can see it in her eyes_

_Don't you worry about my woman_

_Or what you think she ought to be_

_She's close enough to perfect for me_

_Oh, she's close enough to perfect for me_

As the song ends he pulls back taking her face in his hands and gently kisses her.

J: I love you Carly.

His words are like a big horn going off. She quickly steps away from him and slaps him across the face.

C: How dare you say that!

She storms off the dance floor. Still in shock he turns to see where she went and is met with Luke, Lucky, Johnny and Francis all sitting at the bar laughing at him.

C: Did you see that shit? Did you?

Luke: Now darlin.

C: Don't darlin me! She starts picking up glasses from the bar and throwing them all the while mumbling at the top of her lungs.

C: He loves me, yeah right. Where the hell were those words four years ago? Loves me my ass!

Jason can't help but chuckle at her temper tantrum. He ducks as she starts aiming the glasses at him. He waits till she has run out of glasses to throw then makes a dash for her. He grabs her and throws her over his shoulder.

J: This ends now Carly. I have been without you for too long. I love you and you are going to listen to me one way or the other.

Carly starts kicking and hitting him. C: Jason Morgan you put me down. What the hell are you doing?

J: I'm taking you home with me where you belong.

C: Lucky, Luke help me!

Lucky and Luke start to advance on Jason, only to be met by Johnny and Francis's drawn guns.

Luke: Morgan put my niece down.

J: Luke just back off. I won't hurt her, I love her. I promise she will be all right.

L: You hurt her again, and you will deal with me Jason.

J: Lucky I promise you, she will be okay. I just need her to listen to me.

Jason leaves the club carrying Carly over his shoulder kicking and screaming. He puts her into the limo and slides in next to her. She moves away from him to the sit across from him and crosses her arms still fuming with anger.

C: How dare you do this to me Jason Morgan.

J: Well I had to do something to get you to listen to me. Nothing else was working.

She turns and focuses her attention out the window.

J: Carly. Carly, look at me. Please.

She reluctantly turns to face him with a scour on her face.

J: I love you Carly. I want you and I back together.

C: How does it feel to want Jason? I've wanted a lot of things in life and look where I've ended up. And you love me? Those are just words Jason. You haven't done anything that would suggest that you love me. I'm tired of it all Jason. I'm tired of this game and I want out.

J: When did you stop loving me Carly?

C: What?

J: When did it happen? What made you stop loving me?

She turned away from him and stared out the window. She knew that in all honesty she never stopped loving him. How could she, he owned her heart.

J: I realize that you must have stopped somewhere along the line; cause if you did still love me you would be fighting for me, for us right now.

C: I stopped fighting? How dare you sit there Jason Morgan after 3 years and tell me I stopped fighting. Do you know how hard it is to love someone who you know doesn't love you back? I've spent every day since the day I met you fighting for you. Then just when I thought we had a real chance to be happy, you left. Not only did you leave but you pawned me off on a man that hated me. The only thing I have ever wanted in my entire life was to be loved. To be #1 in someone's life. (the tears start to roll down her face now uncontrollably) I fought for that for so long, but when you're the only one fighting for something the battle gets to be too hard to fight alone. So don't you sit there and tell me I stopped fighting, because you have never fought for us Jason. If you had we wouldn't be here right now.

J: Your right. You're absolutely right. I have fucked up big time. I should have stayed and fought for you when I first realized I loved you, but I ran instead. Why? (he sighs) I don't know. Sometimes I felt scared and other times I was just confused, and instead of trying to work things out, I ran. I fucked up and ran.

This got her attention. Jason Morgan admitting he was wrong. She wiped the tears from her eyes and focused on him and his words. Looking into his eyes she felt his sincerity.

The car slowed to a stop in front of Harbor View Towers.

J: Please come in with me.

He held his hand out to her, which she hesitantly took and they walked upstairs to his penthouse. Upon entering the penthouse she stopped. It had been ages since she had been here. All the memories good and bad came flooding back to her. Jason noticed her fighting with her emotions.

J: I still have a hard time every night when I come home and you and Michael aren't here waiting for me. We made lots of memories in this place.

Carly looked up at him. C: Yeah we did, good and bad.

J: Your right, but they were **all OURS.**

Touched by his words she entered looking around. Nothing had changed. Jason still kept the place looking like no one even lived here. It wasn't a home. Not like they had shared before. She sat down on the couch and waited for him to give Johnny instructions.

J: No one gets in here tonight. I don't care what kind of emergency it is.

Johnny: You got it boss.

Jason comes back in and sits down next to her on the couch. They both remained awkwardly silent looking at each other for a few minutes until Jason finally broke the silence.

J: I guess I thought that when I came back a year ago I would be able to just say the words and you would come back to me. I never expected to find you had changed and had stopped loving me. I don't have many regrets in life. But Carly loosing your love because of my stupidity will be one regret I will never get past.

Carly notices the tears forming in his eyes.

C: I never stopped.

J: What? You -

C: I never stopped loving you.

J: You still love me?

C: Unfortunately yes.

J: Why do you say that?

C: Cause I know your going to break my heart all over again.

J: Oh god baby. (he reaches up and takes her face into his hands) I never want to hurt you. I love you Caroline Spencer with all my heart.

C: Why?

J: Why do I love you?

C: Yeah, why Jase?

J: Because you are perfect.

C: Now I know your delusional.

J: I love the way you fit perfectly in my arms, and the way you feel against my skin. I love your strength and even your stubbornness. I love the way you make me feel when you walk into a room, and how you can take my breath away with your touch. I love the way you sleep in late every morning, and how you need your coffee loaded with sugar to wake up. You have a way that you look at me when you want something, and the way you say "Jase", it makes me melt every time. I love how caring and wonderful you are with our son, and how loyal you are to your family. You are my best friend Carly and I know that no matter what you will always be right by my side when I need you. I love EVERYTHING about you Carly your perfect for me. I want you with me forever. Please say that you will give US another chance.

C: I'm scared Jase.

J: I know, but if we are together we can do anything. As long as it's together.

Unable to deny her feelings any longer, looking into his tear filled eyes she let go. She released all the hurt, fear and heartache she had been burying so deeply inside for so long. Resting her forehead against his she whispered. _"I love you Jase. I always will."_

Smiling and breathing a sigh of contentment J: So does that mean we are back together?"

C: I guess it does. God help me I love you too much to let you go.

Taking her face in his hands he huskily whispered, _"I love you Carly, you're the only one for me."_ Then leaning in he began to kiss her. Gently and slowly at first as he re-familiarized himself with her warm sweet lips. Their kiss intensified as her tongue ran along his bottom lip. He smiled and laughed at the silent message only they shared. He opened his mouth as her tongue met his. Breaking apart to catch their breath, Jason began to trace her lips with his fingertip.

J: I've missed you so much. Think I can get you to move back in with me?

C: You, me and Michael huh?

J: Yup our family.

C: I think that could be arranged.

J: Tomorrow?

Carly laughed at his eagerness. C: Yeah tomorrow is good, but I'm telling you right now Morgan. If that little pixie Elizabeth Webber ever shows up here, I will not be held responsible for my actions.

J: Well you don't have to worry about that whinny little priss. I already told her today she was not welcome anywhere near me or my family ever again. The guards have been instructed not to let her even enter the building.

C: Oh really?

J: I'm serious Carly, no one will ever hurt you or come between us ever again. If that means I have to kill half of Port Charles then I will.

C: Okay, okay I believe you. (she laughs)

J: Stay with me tonight?

Snuggling back into his arms, secure in his embrace.

C: I will stay with you always.

_**Don't you worry about my woman**_

_**Or what you think she ought to be**_

_**She's close enough to perfect for me**_

_**Oh, she's close enough to perfect for me**_

THE END!

***Reviews are adored!!**


	17. Drowning

**~Drowning~**

They both had finally wrecked each other. It was amazing actually it had taken so long, but in the end they were both alone and left with broken hearts. It had been a month since their betrayals and they of course had run into each other and every time one look into the other's eyes they would destroy each other all over again. Each one had tried to move on and live without the other but in the end they were alone and miserable with an empty void in their hearts and souls.

****************************************

It was a typical day for him. He went to the warehouse and spent the morning staring at the numbers in front of him, and just like the day before she again crept into his thoughts. Her smile, her long blonde hair, those brown eyes and her scent, she haunted him every waking minute of his days. The ache filled his entire being, and like every day he got up from his desk frustrated yet again and made his way down to the docks where he knew she would be. Where he knew he would be able to watch her from a distance.

****************************************

Another day spent sitting on their bench looking out over the water. At first it was desperation that led her to the docks each day. Desperate to run into him, to see his tall muscular frame looking out over the water waiting for her, but as the days passed she found it was the only place that brought her any comfort. Unfortunately with the comfort she always found more pain as well. She would spend her time reliving the past, remembering all the good times. The times they would just sit together on their bench his arms tightly around her, or the their days spent at Jakes playing pool and dancing. Then inevitably she would see his face and remember the pain in his eyes the night he had found her at Sonny's. As if on cue the tears sprung to her eyes as the sharp pain ripped through her heart. She had tried so many times to apologize, that was again her intent that night she went to Jason's. That infamous night (she half laughed), the night she had found him in bed with Elizabeth Webber. Her life stopped that night. She knew she had no right to expect anything from Jason. She had slept with Sonny she was the one that had betrayed him first, but it didn't help the betrayal she felt seeing him with Elizabeth. Now she just shuffled through each day trying to forget, not live or move on, but just trying to stay numb and make it to the next day. After all that was all she felt she deserved.

***************************************

He stayed in the shadows watching her like he always did. There was just something different about this day. Normally he would just watch her. Day after day he would watch her cry and look out over the water, always wanting to go to her but never letting himself. For some reason today though, the intensity drawing him to her was so strong, and he was so tired of living without her. He had tried to hurt her by sleeping with Elizabeth Webber and he succeeded. He hoped that it would somehow make him feel better to know that he had hurt her like she hurt him; but the only thing he found was that the ache to have her in his arms grew as each day passed. Elizabeth was nothing more than an annoying child he had used to hurt Carly. In the end they were both alone and miserable and for what? Pride or self-preservation? It all seemed like such a waste. Elizabeth could never take Carly's place in his heart and soul. Carly owned him completely. She was tattooed on his heart. Finally not being able to stay hidden any longer he stepped out of the shadows into the light of day. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath feeling the heat of the sun warm his face. It was time they both stepped into the light of day and ended this misery.

He slowly approached her. She stiffened immediately feeling his presence. It was like another sense she had, a radar of sorts. She always knew whenever Jason was in a room by the way she could sense him. She remained still; not knowing what she could possible say.

His heart raced faster and faster the closer he got to her. Quietly he sat down next to her. Her scent filled his lungs, god he couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't be without her. They sat for what seemed like an eternity in silence, neither knowing where to begin or what to say.

_Don't pretend you're sorry_

_I know you're not_

_You know you got the power_

_To make me weak inside_

_Girl you leave me breathless_

_But it's okay 'cause_

_You are my survival_

_Now hear me say_

_I can't imagine life_

_Without your love_

_Even forever don't seem_

_Like long enough_

Carly was the one who finally spoke first. "Well Jase you were right." He remained silent.

C: I did wreck you. You always said if you let me I would wreck you.

J: WE wrecked EACH OTHER.

_'Cause everytime I breathe_

_I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me_

_Drowning in your love_

_Everytime I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me_

_Drowning in your love_

More silence ensued. They each sat still looking out over the water wondering where they could possibly go from here. Finally he turned to face her. _"Carly look at me."_ She closed her eyes, trying so hard to control all the emotions that were tearing her up. _"Please Carly."_ (He whispered the desperation evident in his voice). Slowly she turned to face him. Unable to look him in the eyes she tried to focus anywhere she could in order to keep the tears from overtaking her again.

He lifted his hand up to raise her chin. He needed to look into her big brown eyes he needed to see if she still loved him. She closed her eyes then opened them looking deeply into the ice blue eyes that so many times had saved her. It had been so long since they had been this close; it was all she could do to stop herself from flying into his arms. As she looked closely she could still see the pain in his eyes. The pain she had brought him. She tried to turn away but he stopped her.

J: I can't go on like this anymore Carly. I just can't do it.

C: I know Jase. I'm so sorry, I never…..

He put a finger up to her lips to silence her. _"No more apologies. We both hurt each other. I need for you to hear me out. Please?"_

She only nodded.

J: I can't stand the ache anymore Carly. I ache constantly without you. It has been tearing me apart for months now. I feel like I have been drowning and, I can't do it anymore............I just can't.

C: Are you leaving?

J: No! God no. I'm not leaving Carly. I can't imagine my life without you in it.

C: I don't understand Jase. We've done so much damage.

J: I know. I think it's finally time we stopped don't you think?

_Maybe I'm a drifter_

_Late at night_

_'Cause I long for the safety_

_Of flowing freely_

_In your arms_

_I don't need another lover_

_It's not for me_

_'Cause only you can save me_

Reaching up she touched his face. _God to touch him again, so many times she had come so close. Now he was right here in front of her._ She wiped the tears that had fallen onto his cheek away. He leaned into her hand, marveling in her warm gentle touch. She was always his saving grace, only she could sustain him. He needed her like oxygen to breathe.

C: Can we get past all the pain Jase?

J: I'm ready to baby. I want to put all of the past mistakes WE BOTH made behind us and move on. I want to move on TOGETHER.

_'Cause everytime I breathe_

_I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me_

_Drowning in your love_

C: I want to Jase. I want that more than anything. I've missed you so much.

J: I've missed you to. (He leaned his forehead against hers, taking her face in his hands and whispered). _"I love you so much Carly. I need you to survive ....... I can't survive without you."_

C: I love you always. You're my heart and soul Jase.

Leaning in he claimed her lips finally. After months of pain and desperation they both let go and freed themselves of all the betrayal and hurt. Nibbling on his bottom lip he smiled and eagerly opened his mouth longing to feel her sweet tongue.

_Go on and pull me under_

_Cover me with dreams, yeah_

_Love me mouth to mouth now_

_You know I can't resist_

'

_Cause you're the air_

_That I breathe_

_Everytime I breathe_

_I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me_

_Drowning in your love_

Breathlessly they pulled apart both still holding each other's faces.

J: I want you so bad.

C: So take me, I am all yours Jase, always yours.

Without further hesitation he stood and extended his hand out to her. She smiled and accepted it pulling herself up next to him. He pulled her close, whispering in her ear. _"I can't wait to feel your skin again."_ Giving her earlobe a little nibble she let out a low moan. _"Jase."_

Before she knew it they were back at his room at Jakes. Their hands making quick work removing each other's clothing as their lips worshiped the other's skin. Maneuvering her over to the bed they both fell backwards onto the down comforter. She laughed as Jason's body covered hers finally. His weight a welcome presence to Carly, she rubbed his back enjoying being with him again. As Jason's mouth claimed her's again, his leg parted hers. She pushed against his chest a bit causing him to break away from her lips.

J: What's wrong?

C: Jase do you have protection?

J: I do but I don't want to use it. I want us skin to skin from now on, and if we should happen to make a baby, even better.

C: Jase!

J: Hey I'm serious about us Carly. We are together, now and forever! I want us to have kids, lots and lots of kids.

C: Lots and lots?

J: Yup! You are it for me Carly. I want us to have it all. I think we deserve it.

Carly couldn't believe her ears. This man the one who was everything to her was finally committing to her once and for all. It was all she ever dreamed about, and to give him children was beyond words for her. It meant everything to her. Thru tear filled eyes she touched his face and gently kissed his lips whispering, _"There is nothing more I want than to give you children Jase, god I love you." _

_'Cause you're the air_

_That I breathe_

_Everytime I breathe_

_I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me_

_Drowning in your love_

Lifting her hips Jason sank into her in one fluid motion _"Carly"_, he cried out as her warmth welcomed him home. She gasped as he entered her, filling her up like never before. They were finally home. They were finally one again.

_I'm swept away by love_

_And baby I can't help it_

_You keep me_

_Drowning your love_

*Reviews are Loved and Adored!!


	18. Come A Little Closer

_I will be curious to see what you guys think of this one. After hearing this song I immediately pictured Jason and Carly held up in a hotel room - its an emotional short with lots of steamy lemony fun! Please review and let me know what you think:)_

**~Come A Little Closer~**

Exhausted both emotionally and physically they sat in the room that had been their battleground for the last 2 hours. They had screamed, they had cried, they had totally trashed the small room, and when they didn't have anything more to give they both collapsed in a moment of surrender and silence. The silence somehow comforting for them; no words of hurt were being spoken, no threats or allegations; just silence.

She sat on the bed, tears still running down her face as she clutched her knees to her chest. He sat in a nearby chair his own freshly cried tears starting to dry on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at her, she was still as beautiful as ever and the ache he felt for her was once again over powering.

He had tried for so many years to shut down and close off his feelings for her and for the most part he had been successful. He immersed himself in work and solitude and he would push her away………….always striving to keep her safe.

The years of loneliness had taken its toll on him and what did he have to show for it, had any of it been worth it, was the pain they caused each other been worth it? As he looked at her totally broken sitting there on the bed the arguments he made about trying to keep her safe were fading away.

**Come a little closer baby**

**I feel like laying you down**

**On a bed of sweet surrender**

**Where we can work it all out**

Here they both were, both still alive, their lives still intertwined and in the end still together. No matter what had happened in their lives separately, or who they had been with, or what they had done to each other, they were always brought back together; true friends, true soul mates….. true loves. That realization finally hit him in the silence that surrounded them; she was his true soul mate! At that moment he made a decision and was acting on it, the rest of the world be damned.

**There ain't nothing that love can't fix**

**Girl its right here at our fingertips**

**So come a little closer baby **

**I feel like layin you down**

He stood up and walked over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her. Tentatively he reached up and with his fingertip he wiped the tears from her eyes. He could still see the fear and insecurities in her gorgeous brown eyes as she searched his for answers. He ran his fingertips slowly and tenderly down her cheek, tracing her jaw line while he re-familiarized himself with her beauty.

She closed her eyes, and let out a sigh, and let herself escape into the magical feeling of him touching her so softly. A million questions were running thru her mind and she tried so hard to shut them off and just enjoy his touch. She nervously bit her bottom lip to which, he responded by running his finger over her lip slowly and tenderly. She touched his face tentatively and he placed his hand over hers holding it in place as he leaned into her warm touch

No words were spoken between them as they looked into each other's eyes. For the first time in years she saw everything she needed and wanted; love, forgiveness, strength and desire. She nodded ever so slightly and he wasted no time in pulling her into his arms where he held her tightly.

**Come a little closer baby**

**I feel like letting go**

**Of everything that stands betweens us**

**And the love we used to know**

They both released a long held in breath and melted together. For the first time in years he felt like he could take a full deep breath, she was in his arms right where she was supposed to be, and he vowed that he would never be without her again no matter what. She felt it immediately her entire body relaxed as she breathed in his scent. For the first time in years she was in his arms and she felt safe……she felt like she was home.

A good ten minutes had passed and he was the first to pull apart. She was scared of what would come next, would he push her away again? Clearly seeing the insecurity in her eyes, he smiled at her and brushed her long blonde hair away from her beautiful face, and softly spoke, _**"I've really messed things up haven't I?" "I think we both have",**_she replied.

He took a deep breath and continued, _**"All I have ever wanted was to keep you safe and for you to be happy."**_ He couldn't help but chuckle and added, _**"Look where that has gotten us." **_She smiled in spite of herself, knowing that the irony of this whole mess was that she had never felt truly safe or happy without him._** "What do you want now?" **_she asked tentatively. With absolute clarity he simply replied, _**"You, I want you!"**_

**I want to touch you like a cleansin rain**

**And let it wash all the hurt away**

**So come a little closer baby **

**I feel like lettin go**

She wasn't sure how exactly to respond, how do you respond to something you have wanted more than anything in the entire world for so long now……to be wanted by the man you have never stopped loving?

**If there's a chance then take my hand **

**And we'll steal away**

**Off into the night till we make things right**

**The sun's gonna rise on a better day**

He sensed her reluctance and reached out and pulled her onto his lap. She willingly accepted his embrace and turned to face him as he took her face between his hands. He desperately searched her eyes, trying to get a read on what she was thinking, she was so warm, and her scent was intoxicating. _**"I'm tired of living without you and I don't want to try any longer. I love you, always have, always will"**_, he announced passionately. _**"Please tell me it's not too late and that you still love me."**_

She answered his question with a searing kiss, sending a shockwave of emotions thru him. He let himself get lost in the kiss for a few moments then pulled back resting his forehead against hers as he caught his breath and whispered_**……"I want to hear you say the words."**_ He needed to hear the words aloud, needed to hear her say without a doubt that she loved him and wanted to be with him.

Looking deep into his blue eyes she tenderly touched the side of his face. _**"I love you, I love you with everything in me," **_she answered.

Her words unhinged him, like a switch had been flipped, he wasn't going to hold anything back. He captured her lips fiercely kissing her deeply. She smiled into his kiss, her heart pounding in her chest as his tongue skimmed along her bottom lip, his hands tangled in her long blonde hair pulling her tighter to him, drawing her deeper into the kiss. _**"God, I want you so bad" **__he whispered huskily against her mouth. _Breathless she pulled away, squirming off his lap. He grabbed for her_**…….."Where are you going?"**_

She giggled as she escaped his grasp _**"I'm getting naked,"**_ she teased as she began unbuttoning her blouse. In an instant he was standing in front of her his hands stopping hers. He leaned toward her, his lips grazing her ear as he whispered, _**"Not so fast, I want to do that." **_His hot breath against her skin sent shivers over her entire body and she felt herself getting wet.

He pulled back smiling as he locked eyes with her. His fingers moving slowly down her neck, tracing along her collarbone _**"You have the most exquisite neck" **_his eyes following his fingers as they moved lower down the middle of her chest just barely grazing the top of her lace bra. She bit her bottom lip, her breathing becoming more ragged as he began unbuttoning each button meticulously slow one, by one, down the front of her blouse, then pushing it off over her shoulders letting it slide down her arms and onto the floor. He sharply sucked in a breath as his eyes roamed her upper body. She stood before him, in a light pink lace bra, her breasts spilling out over the top. _**"So beautiful…………..YOU are SO beautiful." **_His hands continued to roam, his fingertips skimming over the top of her breasts, then stopping over her heart, feeling it pounding loudly in her chest. _**"Is that because of me?"**_ he asked as he looked into her eyes. Her lips were parted her breathing becoming more and more ragged, _**"Always"**_ she replied.

He smiled proudly shifting his gaze back to her body, his fingers slowly, moving seductively down her flat stomach, circling her belly button, eliciting a soft moan from her. Loving her response he dropped to his knees in front of her and began placing feather light kisses along her stomach _**"I want to memorize every inch of you"**_ he whispered between kisses. His tongue circled her belly button, dipping into it, to which he was awarded with a loud moan from her. Looking up at her with her head tilted back, her eyes closed and mouth open, he marveled at the effect he was having on her and resolved that he would make her call out his name over and over again tonight.

He continued on, undoing the button of her jeans then unzipping them, and slowly opening them. This time, he was the one to let out a sharp hiss as the pink lace of her panties grazed his fingers. He pushed the jeans down over her hips, and she stepped out of them, kicking her sandals off in the process.

**Come a little closer baby**

**I feel like strippin it down**

**Back to the basics of you and me**

**And what makes the world go round**

**Every inch of you against my skin**

**I wanna be stronger than we've ever been**

**So come a little closer baby **

**I feel like strippin it down**

Standing up in front of her again, his hands found her body again and continued caressing and roaming. Reaching around her back he unclasped her bra then pushed the straps off her shoulders removing it from her quivering body. His eyes fixed on her perfect large breasts, they were more amazing than he had remembered. _**"You take my breath away"**_ escaped his lips. He felt his arousal straining against his jeans as he fought with himself; he needed so badly to take her fast and hard and claim her, but he wanted to show her how much he loved her, and to re-familiarize himself with every inch of her body, to re-learn all her pleasure spots, to possess every part of her as his, leaving no doubt who she belonged to from this moment on.

**Come a little closer baby **

**Just a little closer baby**

**Come a little closer baby**

**I feel like layin you down**

She was on overload, her body literally buzzing, the ache between her legs becoming unbearable. Her head was spinning in a million different directions, not sure whether or not she was going to pass out from the want and desire she was feeling. This man in front of her was different, his touch had changed, the look in his eyes had changed………….he had changed. This god standing in front of her, was making her body feel things it had never felt before with any other man, she felt cherished and to see the desire in his eyes was unnerving.

He grabbed her hips pulling her flush against him and claimed her lips. The feel of her body against his, her breasts pressed against his chest was unbelievable, his need for her all consuming. Their lips played upon each others, alternating between soft and hard kisses. Instinct and passion taking over, he playfully took her bottom lip between his teeth softly nibbling then letting his tongue caress it softly. She moaned as her hips bucked into him. Needing more, he lifted her up and she urgently wrapped her legs around his waist. Never breaking the kiss, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

**Come a little closer baby **

**Just a little closer baby**

**Come a little closer baby**

Standing above her, his eyes locked with hers, their breathing fast and lust filled, he quickly shed every stitch of his clothing within seconds and joined her on the bed, laying along side of her. He turned into her, she could feel his erection on her hip, and more than anything she wanted to feel him inside her, to feel him fill her up and oh, god to have him move inside her. _**"Please Jase",**_ she begged.

He leaned toward her, his lips brushing against her ear, _**"Sshhhh, baby. I'm going to make you feel so good"**_ he promised. His lips and mouth then began their journey. His tongue darted out sweeping along her jawline, his mouth sucking and kissing down her neck, then traveling back up to her lips, lingering only momentarily with a teasing kiss before moving downward again to her collarbone, then back up whispering in her ear, _**"There are so many things I want to do to you tonight". **_

"_**Oh god"…………**_ she moaned. She was quickly becoming unglued, and as he assaulted her skin with his mouth, her hips and body seemed to have a mind of their own, her hips betraying her as they bucked against his leg.

The minute he felt her wetness seeping thru her panties against his leg, he couldn't help but growl. His mouth worshiping her breasts, one then the other as she cried out every time his teeth gently grazed her nipples. His hand moved lower coming to the waistband of her panties, he shifted his gaze watching his hand disappear into her panties and still lower until he reached his mark, he slipped two fingers between her and felt how wet she was for him. _**" God Carly"**_ he moaned. The moment he made contact with her she gasped and called out his name. She lifted her hips so he could remove her panties, pulling them slowly down her legs and tossing them onto the floor. He positioned himself between her legs and looked up at her blonde hair cascading around her onto the pillow, her lips parted , her chest heaving, her breathing heavy it was almost surreal to him. She was right in front of him, wanting him, giving herself to him like she had in so many of his dreams, but this time it was real, she was right here in front of him and she was his.

As he moved up between her legs, his hands caressed her ankles, then her calves moving up her leg to her thighs, his breath tickling her skin as he spoke, _**"Carly I need you to be mine, to belong only to me." **_His hands pushed her thighs wider open, making more room for himself.

She clutched the sheets, balling the fabric between her fingers as his tongue stroked her slowly up and down, then moving back up to her clit, circling it and gently nibbling. She hissed and moaned her legs shaking, her hips bucking up against his mouth. He momentarily stopped and looked up at her _**"Carly look at me."**_ She met his eyes and he smiled, _**"This is mine, only mine." **_

"_**Yes Jase, god yes"**_ she cried out. His tongue dove deep into her, claiming her, possessing her. She writhed on the bed, his hands grasping her thighs, steadying her as he continued. She could feel the burning ache starting, spreading to her stomach, and beginning to move throughout her entire body.

"_**Jase, please, Jase……..oh god……….oh god",**_ she screamed out. He felt her nearing orgasm and quickened his stroke. She began shaking and then shattered around his mouth screaming out in pleasure. As she calmed and her breathing slowed, he slowly began moving up her body placing kisses along her thighs, whispering _**"Mine"….**_ her hips, _**"Mine"….**_ her stomach, _**"Mine"….**_ up her ribcage, _**"Mine"…..**_ between her breasts, along her collarbone, _**"Mine"………**_ up her neck, _**"Mine"……..**_finally reaching her lips. _**"Mine Carly, every inch of you is mine," **_he stated as he lifted up her hips and thrust into her.

She cried out against his mouth _**"Yours, only yours." **_He started moving slowly in and out of her, setting a smooth rhythm, her legs clasping around his hips, moving with him. He brushed her wet hair away from her face, and locked eyes with her, moving inside her was the most incredible feeling, she was so hot and wet around him, they fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle, nothing would ever compare to this feeling right now. He watched her……..memorizing the way her lips parted as she struggled to breath, how she had the most beautiful flush to her skin and how her body began to tremble as she neared another orgasm. He pulled out of her completely then slammed back into her deeper. Her back arched up off the bed and she came hard around him throbbing and pulsating heat, screaming his name over and over.

He increased his pace, his moans becoming louder, she grabbed the headboard above her as he thrusted deeper and deeper inside her at a relentless pace, he reached down between them, finding her clit and circling his thumb around her hot swollen nub. Within seconds she cried out and he felt her come again. Pounding into her with everything he had left, his legs started shaking and he exploded inside her. _**"Carly, god baby………..Carly!" **_A few last thrusts and he collapsed onto her chest. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking up and down his back as they both tried to regain their breath.

"_**Oh my god………….that was……………oh my god"**_ were the only words she could put together. He chuckled against her chest then lifted his head looking at her appreciating the beautiful glow she was emitting. _**"I'd say we've still got it"**_

She couldn't help but giggle with him _**"I'd say that's an understatement Mr. Morgan." **_She took his bottom lip between her teeth, and he moaned. _**"God I love you Carly"……..**_ _**"I love you too Jase". **_

There was something in her voice that caught his attention. Slowly he pulled out of her and rolled over onto his side, pulling her with him onto his chest and holding her tightly. She sighed…enjoying the feeling of being so secure in his arms. He kissed the top her head then asked, _**"Tell me what your thinking". **_

_**C: "Honestly, I am just hoping that I am not dreaming all this" **_

He lifted her chin so she was looking at him,_** "You think your dreaming? Why………?"**_

C: _**"Its all too good to be true…….this……you and me………I am just waiting to wake up and things to be back the way they were before".**_

"_**I promise this isn't a dream……….from this moment on, I want us to have a life together……..I love you so much Carly."**_

She shifted out of his embrace propping herself up, her hair falling around her face as she looked down at him. _**"A life together Jase?"**_

He brushed her hair away from her face tenderly, _**"Yes, if that's what you want…….."**_

She smiled brightly, _**"Its what I have always wanted." **_

"_**Good because there is NO WAY I am letting you go, your MINE." **_

She giggled _**"So, Mr. Morgan, since when did you get so possessive? " **_He pulled her completely on top of him, grabbing her hips. _**"Why do you have a problem with that?"**_ he teased.

She lowered her lips to his, purring over them _**"Actually, I absolutely LOVE this possessive side of you." **_She moved over to his ear, nibbling _**"It's my turn to make you feel good."**_ He sucked in a breath as her teeth grazed his ear, then moved down to his neck, where she sucked and kissed him. She moved down his chest, kissing him. Her fingertip grazed over one of his nipples, followed by her tongue.

"_**Carly"**_ he moaned……………

She moved lower down his body her lips everywhere setting his body on fire. _**"These lips are the only ones that get to kiss you like this"**_. When she reached his belly button she swirled her tongue in and around it. _**"This tongue is the only one that gets to taste you." **_His breathing was becoming ragged and she could feel him hardening against her. Her hands moved his thighs apart, and she slid lower between his legs. He growled _**"Baby…………oh yes!"**_

She looked up at him meeting his eyes as she ran her tongue down his length. He trembled at her touch and became erect. Her tongue flicked out licking the tip, then began teasing him, until he was begging her, his hands tangling in her hair, holding her in place gently as he called out to her. _**"Please, Carly………..please baby."**_

"_**These lips will be the only ones to suck you Jase"**_ she stated before taking him into her mouth. He cried out _**"YES !" **_His hips began moving, slowly into her, pushing himself deeper into her mouth as she sucked him.

He looked down at her, her mouth around him, sucking him, making him feel so good, god soo good. He grabbed the headboard behind him, trying to control himself. _**"Carly………baby I'm close"**_ she stopped momentarily, _**"Tell me what you want Jase." **_

"_**I want to be inside you, I need that connection baby." **_She moved up his body, straddling his waist she positioned herself above him, then lowered down onto him. She gasped as he entered her, her head falling backwards at the intensity. She gained control after a moment and began to move over him. He grabbed her hips urging her on _**"Yes Carly, god yes, that's it baby."**_

"_**These hips"…….**_she stilled her movement until he looked up at her, _**"These hips Jase…..will be the only ones you grab, and the only ones to make you feel this good."**_ She lifted herself up then slammed back down onto him.

"_**Oh god baby!"**_ he cried out as his breathing turned to pants. His hands moved up and cupped her breasts massaging them, feeling them bounce in his hands as she rode him. He was going to come any moment……she sped up hitting him hard, over and over. She cried out his name and he felt her explode around him. He thrust his hips up into her three…four…five times, then came hard himself, shattering, his body trembling at the intense pleasure.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see her breathing heavily above him, a light film of sweat glistening her body and she looked down at him with a smile on her face. Leaning down she kissed him tenderly and whispered _**"MINE".**_ He couldn't help but chuckle, he tangled his hand into her hair pulling her down to him huskily whispering _**"Only YOURS baby…..only YOURS"**_ before claiming her lips. This kiss was slow, sensual, they explored each other's mouths, their tongues tasting and teasing. _**"Mmmmm"………**_she moaned against his lips. Pulling up, looking into his eyes she couldn't help but reach up and touch him. She ran her finger over temple, tracing his cheekbone, then his jaw line before moving onto his lips. She traced his bottom lip _**"I've really missed kissing these lips." **_

"_**Tell me what else you've missed?"**_ he asked sincerely.

"_**Hmmmmm……..I've missed so many things"**_ she rolled off of him and turned onto her side facing him. He turned facing her and they stared at each other, just looking into each other's eyes. She started again_**……"I've missed this, laying here with you, talking. I've missed, you holding me in your arms and how I felt so safe, I haven't felt truly safe in years."**_ He reached up and touched her face, _**"I'm so sorry Carly."**_

"_**Jase, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, you asked me what I missed and I am trying to answer that." **_

"_**Please continue baby."**_

She smiled, _**"As I was saying, there are a lot of things I have missed, little things, like playing pool with you, dancing with you, even though I know you hate dancing, you still would give in to make me happy, going to bed each night with you, waking up to you in the morning………god everything………I missed everything about you"**_

"_**There are lots of things I have missed too you know"…………**_he stated.

"_**Do tell Jase"……..**_

"_**Let's see………..**_his fingers ran over her shoulder and down her arm. _**"Your skin for one thing, there is nothing like the feeling of your skin against mine. I've missed waking up in the middle of the night and making love with you. I've missed coming home to find you waiting for me, the feeling of joy I felt when you would hug me. God I have missed showering with you, eating take out together and talking about anything." I've missed YOU Carly……..I don't ever want to have to miss anything about you ever again." **_

"_**I like the sounds of that Mr. Morgan." **_She yawned, her eyes becoming very heavy. Jason wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his chest. _**"Its really late baby, sleep now." **__**"Mmmm, Jase this feels so good, I love you."**_ He kissed the top of her head _**"I love you too Carly."**_ He closed his eyes and let himself give into the exhaustion as he felt her snuggle deeper into his chest and sigh. He was finally totally content and happy for the first time in years.

*Reviews are loved and adored!!


End file.
